Salvando al mundo y al soccer
by anime queen 1
Summary: una Tsubasa de 35 años manda a su hijo al pasado, donde ella era parte de Raimon, el chico tendrá que ayudar para que el curso de la historia cambie y su padre no muera y su hermana vuelva a ser la de pequeña, bueno, la cosa es que Second Stage Children hará hasta lo imposible para poder detenerlo, pero Saru no contará con que el equipo de Tenma ayude a Dante para salvar el futuro
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, eh decidido venirles con otra locura mía, esta se me ocurrió viendo el capítulo 47 de Inazuma Eleven Go: Chrono Stone, bueno, mejor lean y verán deque trata la historia, que disfruten**_

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

_**Prólogo: Fader**_

Una mujer de unos 35 años de edad corría por un bosque siendo perseguida por tres balones de un color extraño, ella medía 1.70, su pelo le llegaba hasta la cadera, era de color verde y tenía dos mechas de color celeste que sobresalían por sus orejas que le llegaba hasta el busto, el pelo lo tenía amarrado en una cola alta co una cinta roja, sus ojos eran color gris vestía una polera celeste con rayas grises, un pantalón tres cuartos color café y unas chalas negras con amarre en el tobillo

¡No dejen que escape!-grita alguien que se suponía que era la voz de Saru

¡Ni creas que me dejaré atrapar por Fader! ¡Saru!-dice ella mientras comenzaba a correr más rápido

Una vez quedaron atrás, Saru se enojó y lanzó un pelotazo hacia el árbol mas cercano partiéndolo en dos de un solo golpe, Saru dio la señal de retirada, mientras los dos que lo seguían se marcharon al cuartel dejándolo solo

Maldición, es última vez que se escapa de mis manos esa persona, la próxima vez nos veamos no la dejaré huir-dice Saru mientras se pone en marcha hacia la base de SSC

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica que había huido de Second Stage Children estaba saliendo del bosque en donde se encontraba, se recostó en uno de los pocos árboles que quedaban por la salida del bosque, al llegar al suelo comenzó a recordar porque estaba en esta situación

_**Flashback**_

Se ve a la señora caminando por la ciudad que antiguamente era Inazuma Town, estaba caminando hasta que entró en una gran casa, cuando entró se vieron llegar a dos chicos de doce años, una era una chica peli-azul amarrado en una cola con una liga roja, un mechón de pelo tapando su ojo izquierdo, de ojos color gris y una tez blanca, llevaba puesto una polera celeste que le llegaba hasta el muslo, con mangas hasta un pocotas debajo de los hombros, un pantalón negro hasta los tobillos y unas zapatillas negras, su nombre era Violet Kazemaru en cambio su hermano tenía el pelo verde con mechan en forma de M el pelo lo tenía amarrado en una cola alta, sus ojos eran negros, su tez era nivea, llevaba puesto una polera negra con un estampado de balón de soccer con llamas, un short negro y unas zapatillas rojas, junto a un collar con el Nombre Dante, el cual era su nombre, completamente era Dante Kazemaru

Ohio oka-san, ¿como estuvo tu salida?-le pregunta Dante

Fue agotador-dice su madre para luego quedarse viendo a su hija-ejem, ¿no vas a saludar Violet?

Hi-dice con desgano para luego saludar-Okaeri, ¿contenta?

Es increíble que hayas cambiado tanto desde que te uniste a SSC-dice la peli-verde tristemente

¡Entiéndelo "oka-san" yo nunca fui como tu querías!-dice mientras deja impactada a la madre-Saru tiene razón, yo solo necesito de mi y de los Second Stage Children-luego de eso sale por la puerta dándole un gran portazo a esta

Violet… Dante, necesito que hagas algo por mí dentro de unos días-dice la oji-gris mirando tristemente a su hijo

No importa lo que sea oka-san, con tal de salvar a Violet haría Tololo posible-dice el chico mientras se pone a caminar junto a su madre

Desde que Ichi-kun murió ella no ah vuelto a ser la misma, ambos tienen el mismo poder, pero ella se fue con el lado de Second Stage Children aunque ella no sabe que su padre sufrió un accidente a causa de ellos-dice la mujer mientras llega al sillón del living-lo extraño tanto, si ustedes no estuvieran aquí, yo no se lo que hubiera hecho

Oka-san, a otou-san nunca le hubiera gustado verte de este modo-dice Dante mirando como su madre comenzaba a llorar un poco

Tienes razón, debo ser fuerte, tu eres igual que tu tío, igual que Ryuuji, el me animaba siempre cuando estaba deprimida al igual que el resto del Raimon-dice la madre tomando una foto donde salían varios jóvenes festejando, el chico del medio sujetando un trofeo y cerca de un peli-verde una chica de pelo verde con celeste hasta los hombros, llevaba el mismo uniforme que el resto de los chicos, sus ojos eran grises, irradiaban felicidad, el marco decía: Para Tsubasa Madokawa

El Raimon, si, ahora te diré lo que quiero que hagas por mi Dante-le dice la mujer que se llamaba Tsubasa

Hi, haré cualquier cosa que me pidas con tal de salvar a mi hermana y no permitir que mi otou-san muera-dice el chico convencido

Con lo último no hay nada bueno, solo asegúrate que el pasado siga tal cual como era, cualquier interferencia que haya, tienes que terminar con ella-dice Tsubasa para levantarse nuevamente y dirigirse a la entrada

Ambos caminaron un buen rato hasta que se encontraron con un sujeto encapuchado, Dante se asusta un poco pero Tsubasa le dice que no hay problemas, el chico toma un poco de valor y ve atipo que se quita la capucha y ve a un hombre joven de no mas de 30 años

Hijo, el es Asurei, el te llevará a donde necesitas ir-le dice la madre para presentarle al señor

Un gusto en conocerte, soy Asurei Rune, necesito que vengan conmigo, el teletransportador esta listo para que partas niño-dice Asurei para ver como el chico hacía algo como un berrinche

No soy un niño, tengo el poder de los second stage children pero no soy malo como ellos-dice Dante para luego bufarse-y Nome llamo niño, me llamo Dante Kazemaru Madokawa

Entonces ven Dante, también tu Tsubasa, tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer una vez que se teletransporte-le dice Asurei cuando Tsubasa asiente y comienzan a seguirlo hasta una gran máquina-tienes que entrar Dante, una vez que estés hay, tienes que recordar no hacer contacto con nadie mas que con la Tsubasa de esa época

Esta bien-dice mientras su madre le pasa una pulsera de plata con el nombre de ella y el de su primo-¿para que es esto oka-san?

Con esto mi yo del pasado va a confiar totalmente en lo que digas de venir despasado, yo nunca me separé de este regalo que me dio mi primo, era un amuleto para mi, ya que siempre me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante-le dice su madre mientras se aleja del portal y el chico comienza a ser transportado hacia el pasado

Mientras su madre veía como su hijo se iba, una vez que estuvo segura, cayó al suelo rendida por las lágrimas que no paraban, había mandado a su única esperanza, a lo único que le hacía tener esperanzas de un mañana, a parte de su hija, pero ella no quería saber de su familia verdadera, Asurei le posó su mano en el hombro e hizo un gesto en que él la comprendía, ya que él había perdido a su esposa en el parto de su hijo, en tal este último era parte de Second Stage Children

Tienes que destruir la máquina y huir Tsubasa, pronto Saru se dará cuenta que se usó el santo de tiempo-dice Asurei ayudando a la oji-gris a levantarse y esta una vez que se secó las lágrimas, tomó un fierro de metal y destruyó la máquina-nos vemos mas adelante Tsubasa

Yo diría mas atrás Asurei, en el pasado-dice Tsubasa para salir corriendo del lugar mientras Asurei se colocaba la capucha otra vez

Una vez que Tsubasa se fue, llegó Saru con dos personas mas, "el ayudante X" como se hacía llamar Asurei le señaló la localización en donde se había marchado, ya que si le mentía podía perder toda confianza que había forjado con el líder de Fader a lo largo de 5 años

_**Fin flashbacks**_

Tsubasa rompió en llanto nuevamente al recordar tan dolorosa escena que tuvo que vivir hace tan solo unos minutos atrás, le dolía dejar solo a su Fuji, ya que la ciudad Inazuma había cambiado tanto desde que ella era chica, no le gustaba dejar a sus hijos solos, pero debía de hacerlo para poder tener a su hija cariñosa de hace unos años, y a su hijo despreocupado y travieso que era Dante, ya que él había tenido que crecer muy rápido para proteger a su madre de losadnos y arrebatos de ira que tenía su hermana Violet

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Hasta aquí el prólogo, espero que les haya gustado, una aclaración que creo que varios de ustedes se debieron de dar cuenta a esta altura, Tsubasa es una de las únicas o únicos jugadores de Raimon que quedan vivos en ese tiempo, ya que por capricho de Fader y su líder Saryu/Saru, dejó que sus súbditos o amigos acabaran con ellos para que no se interpusieran en su camino, solo unos pocos lograron sobrevivir a la casería por parte de Fader y Second Stage Children, bueno ahora voy a dejar dos fichas distintas**_

_**Este es el de los (las) sobrevivientes (adultos):**_

_**Nombre:**_

_**Edad: (30-35)**_

_**Apariencia:**_

_**Edad en tiempo de Raimon: (en la época de Endou)**_

_**Apariencia con esa edad:**_

_**Aspecto físico:**_

_**Con quien está casado (a): (menos Goenji, Kidou ni Kazemaru)**_

_**Aspecto psicológico:**_

_**Vestimenta de adultos:**_

_**Vestimenta de niños:**_

_**Extra: (cualquier cosa que venga conveniente)**_

_**Y esta de a continuación es para los chicos que serán de SSC**_

_**Nombre:**_

_**Edad:**_

_**Vestimenta:**_

_**Apariencia física:**_

_**Aspecto psicológico:**_

_**Poder: (como el de Meia por ejemplo que es causar dolor)**_

_**Pareja: (habrán varios saltos en el tiempo, pero estas parejas son del Inazuma Eleven Go y Chrono Stone) (menos Kirino, Beta y Tsurugi Kyosuke)**_

_**Apodo:**_

_**Técnicas: (soccer, si habrán partidos también)**_

_**Extra: (cualquier cosa que estimen conveniente)**_

_**Con esto me despido y espero a que les interese en leer y en participar, pero tengo que advertir algo antes de terminar, puede que sea un poco confuso al principio, ya que al principio tendrá varias escenas del pasado y del futuro, aunque si marcaré cuando sea cada tiempo, el **__**pasado**__** será la época de Endou, el **__**presente**__** es el Inazuma eleven go y chrono stone y por último el **__**futuro**__** será el de la Tsubasa de 35 años, con esto me despido**_


	2. aviso, no capi

_**Bueno, aquí les voy a poner las parejas y los personajes que están, así que si mandaron dos reviews o mp con la misma pareja, solo tomaré en cuenta el primer mensaje. Así que esto no es un capítulo, es solo un aviso, el capi lo voy a escribir justo después de subir este, pues, eso sería todo, voy a ponerlos ahora**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Ichirouta Kazemaru**_= Tsubasa: Kazemaru

Dante: Beta

Violet: Kirino

_**Princessfic= **_Hikari: Goenji

Miu: Tsurugi Kyosuke

Makoto: no emparejado

_**Shion-Kishimoto-kun=**_ Shion: Fudo

Yamiko: Hikaru

_**Normavanessa2000=**_ Himeko: Atsuya

Yuzuki: Kariya

_**Ale Franco=**_ Sato: Tachimukai

Ale: Alpha

_**Anonima25=**_ Aliya: Shindou

_**Yuko-96=**_ Yuko: Shirou

Shizuka: Fey

_**Misteryname=**_ Izumi: tiene que escoger otro

Evalengyne: Tenma

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Lo que tengo que agregar ahora para el otro capítulo, en realidad la edad de los chicos (mis Oc's) en verdad tienen 14 años, solo que me equivoqué y coloque 12, bueno, eso es todo por este aviso, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**_


	3. Chapter 1: comenzando el desafío

_**Je, je, aquí esta el primer capítulo de esta loquísima historia de mi cabeza, bueno, no los hago esperar mas, empecemos de una vez con este capítulo, bueno, antes de comenzar, como dije en el aviso que puse, Dante y Violet son gemelos, y ambos tienen 14**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Ten made todokeyou**_

(Aparece Dante mientras observa un paisaje desoladote lo que se supone es Inazuma Town en ruinas, es decir en su tiempo, mientras el viento mueve su pelo)

_**Iro azayakana yume to omoi wo **_

(El mira hacia el cielo mientras la cámara se eleva al cielo y aparece el símbolo de Inazuma eleven)

_**DAAKU na PAWAA oshiyose **_

(Aparece Dante corriendo seriamente mientras detrás de él aparece la sombra de dos personas)

_**Kono sekai wo obiyakasu **_

(sigue corriendo mientras ahora detrás del aparece la figura de Saru)

_**Mou damaccha irarenai! **_

(aparece Tsubasa a la edad de 14 años con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que detrás de ella aparece Violet sonriendo malvadamente)

_**Mirai wo kaete yarou ze! **_

(aparece Dante junto a un chico de pelo color crema parado, pero no es Goenji, mientras saltan)

_**Boku ga kono sekai ni okosunda kaze wo **_

(Aparecen las siluetas de Kirino, Tenma, Kariya, Beta, Hikaru, Hamano, Fey y Kinako uno tras otro)

_**Ato wa makasero! Zettai daijoubu! **_

(Ahora aparecen detrás en grande Violet y en frente Tsubasa de 14 años mientras ambas se encogen de hombros al mismo tiempo y luego se ve a Dante y al chico peli-crema mientras practican con un balón)

_**Dakara kurai mirai nante fuki tobasu JETTO! **_

(Aparece Tsubasa de 14 años sacando extrañamente un kenshin mientras frente a ella aparece Violet sacando su kenshin)

_**Moetagiru jounetsu wo mune ni tsuki susume! **_

(Aparece en medio Dante tratando de evitar una pelea entre ambas chicas)

_**Norikomina! Kibou no fune ni! **_

(aparece una Tsubasa de 25 años mientras veía tranquilamente hacia el frente)

_**Ten made todokeyou **_

(Aparece Dante nuevamente en un campo se soccer solo, mientras mira hacia atrás y comienzan a aparecer cada uno de los jugadores del Raimon, primero Tenma y Nishizono)

_**I ro azayakana yume to omoi wo **_

(ahora aparecen Kirino, Beta, Hamano y Kariya)

_**Itsuka minna gingiragin ni naru you ni **_

(aparecen Fey, Kinako y Hikaru)

_**Negai wo koe ni takushi tenkuu he to todokeba **_

(Dante mira tristemente hacia el suelo mientras a su lado derecho aparece Tsubasa mientras le da apoyo colocando su mano sobre su hombro y a su izquierda el chico peli-crema mientras también lo apoya colocando su mano en el hombro)

_**Kitto yume wa kanaunda! **_

(Dante mira a los dos mientras le sale una sonrisa y todos parecen celebrar)

_**Capítulo 1: comenzando con el desafío**_

Una vez que Dante fue tele-transportado al lugar indicado donde se supone que estaría el yo del pasado de su madre, se fijó que estaba en un bosque, al comienzo se asustó, pero miró bien y se fijó que era el patio trasero de una gran casa

Pero que demonios, ¿esto es un patio?-grita el peli-verde mientras toma atención y escucha unas voces

¡Kazemaru pásasela a Goenji!-grita un chico de pelo café y una banda naranja

Ese debe de ser Endou-san cuando joven, wau, es un gran portero-dice Dante mientras observa a todos los que entrenan y luego ve el edificio de al lado de la cancha-eso es una casa, parece una mansión

Cuando estaba pensando en como salir de la casa o ir a la cancha y presentarse a los que ya conocía pero en el futuro, vio a la persona que acababa de hacer el pase a Goenji, casi se cae de un paro cardiaco que le da, esa persona a la que Endou le dijo Kazemaru se parece demasiado a su hermana Violet, pero se notaba que era hombre, ese chico debe de ser su padre Ichirouta Kazemaru, pero el no lo recordaba muy bien, ya que tenía apenas 6 años cuando él había muerto, cuando regresó de sus pensamientos observó como el balón se acercaba a él

Lo siento, yo lo voy a buscar-se disculpa una chica de pelo verde con celeste, ojos grises, piel morena, de 1.60 y llevaba el mismo uniforme que los chicos

Dante tomó el balón con sus manos mientras lo observaba, se puso a recordar cuando su madre le enseño a jugar junto a su padre a los 5años junto a su madre, cuando solo usaba el soccer para divertirse y gastar energías, volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba

Eh… disculpa, me puedes entregar el balón-escucho la voz de Tsubasa, la cual lo estaba mirando extrañada

¡Oka…! Eh, toma, ¿c-comote llamas?-le pregunta Dante, mientras la oji-gris lo miraba mas a fondo y comenzó a reírse, cosa que el peli-verde no entendía

¡Oye Ryuu-kun, al parecer encontré a tu doble exacto!-llama Tsubasa a su primo, haciendo que todos los que entrenaban se dirigieran hacia los árboles

Una vez que Dante se dio cuenta que todo el equipo que estaba entrenando se dirigía hacia él, quería desaparecer, es decir empalideció de una manera, incluso dejó a Hiroto pálido, cuando todos llegaron se sorprendieron de dos cosas, primero, el increíble parecido entre su amigo Midorikawa, ya que parecían dos gotas de aguas, y segundo, que alguien externo a ellos estuviera en el patio de la mansión Kidou, inclusive, el de rastas se estaba preguntando de cómo burló a toda la seguridad que tenía su padre para llegar a su patio y espiarlos en el entrenamiento

Oye, acaso vienes a espiar como entrenamos-pregunta Kidou mientras el peli-verde, es decir Dante niega rápidamente con la cabeza

N-n-no, no es lo que piensan, inclusive, si les digo de donde vengo no me creerían-les dice el joven Dante mientras todos lo miran seriamente, cosa que hace que a él le de un escalofrío en la espalda-bueno, creo que me tengo que ir

Alto ahí-le dice Tsubasa un poco molesta-Kidou te acaba de preguntar que hacer aquí, es increíble que tu llegas y te metes a una casa y ni siquiera das explicaciones de que es lo que haces aquí, te quedas aquí hasta que nos cuentes o yo misma te daño gravemente a balonazos

Ahora todos los del Raimon se quedaron helados por el comentario que había hecho Tsubasa con el chico, todos tuvieron pena del peli-verde, ya que sabían que los únicos balonazos mas fuertes que los de Goenji eran los de ella, que dejaron a su capitán inconciente en uno de los entrenamientos pasados y el pobre no se despertó hasta el día siguiente, cosa que solo fue hace un par de días

Espera, antes de atacarme, que tal si tenemos un partido uno a uno, el que meta el primer gol le dice algo a la otra persona-le dice Dante mientras a Tsubasa le sale una sonrisa nada de sana (N/A: pobre Dante, va a sufrir un castramiento a tan corta edad… OK no)

Una vez se pusieron en el campo, Kidou estaba rezando porque la oji-gris no destrozara nada de su casa, ya que lo castigarían sin dejarlo jugar soccer por una semana, bueno, Tsubasa le pasó el balón al joven del futuro, mientras este no entendía, miró a su madre y ella hizo un gesto de que él comenzara, el comenzó a correr con el balón, hasta que algo pasa por su lado

Muy lento chiquillo-le susurra Tsubasa cuando pasa por su lado mientras el queda en shock sin saber lo que sucedió, una vez que se dio cuenta giró rápidamente hacia la portería y se fijó que Tsubasa estaba parada en el poste derecho de la portería muy relajada, se fijó en sus pies, ella no tenía el balón, luego miró la portería y ve el balón el cual recién se estaba deteniendo dentro de esta-perdiste, ahora responde que es lo que hacer aquí, y quiero que comiences del principio, sin omitir absolutamente nada

Dante tragó saliva secamente mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban todos reunidos, viendo como el joven era apaleado por una molesta pero no completamente enojada Tsubasa

Tienes suerte chico, por lo menos Tsubasa no estaba enojada cuando hizo eso contra ti-le dice Midorikawa mientras pone su mano sobre su hombro

¿A que te refieres?-le pregunta Dante mientras el primo de Tsubasa se levanta un poco la polera y deja ver claramente un hematoma de un pelotazo-mejor no sacarla de quicio

Y estas de suerte, ella fue delicada contigo-dice Midorikawa mientras llora a cascaditas y una vez que llega Tsubasa todos se sientan en circulo junto a Dante

Bien, explícanos por que estabas oculto y entre los árboles de la casa de Kidou-le dice Tsubasa un poco molesta mientras Dante suda y se queda un poco paralizado

Bien, la cosa es que mi nombre completo es Dante Kazemaru Madokawa, hijo de Kazemaru Ichirouta y Madokawa Tsubasa-mientras dice esto el peli-verde, Kazemaru y Madokawa se levantan completamente sorprendidos

El es solo mi amigo, entre nosotros no hay nada mas-dice completamente roja Tsubasa, mientras que el defensa peli-azul asiente dándole toda la razón

Eso tiene que ser imposible, Tsubasa solo era mi compañera de carreras y absolutamente nada mas-dice Kazemaru nervioso

¿Acaso solo ERA tu compañera de carreras Kaze-kun?-le pregunta Tsubasa haciendo énfasis en la palabra era

Todos los chicos del Raimon se quedaron viendo al par, ya que sabían que entre ambos cuando estaban juntos podían suceder dos cosas, una es que a Tsubasa si pasaba mas de uno o dos minutos si es que él no le decía nada, ella comenzaba una pelea con el ex-velocista, que duraban mas de dos horas y eso era sin bromear, lo segundo era que si Kazemaru veía a Tsubasa hablarle a otro chico que él no conocía, y mas encima, ella se reía, el se enojaba pero trataba de disimularlo, volviendo ahora a lo que estaba sucediendo aquí, los chicos se sentaron totalmente rojos, luego Dante continuó con su charla

Ejem, retomando lo que estaba diciendo-dice Dante mientras comienza de nuevo la explicación

_**En el futuro, 20 años después:**_

¿Qué vamos a hacer Saru?-le pregunta Violet al líder de Fader-mi hermano fue al pasado y quizás reclute gente para acabar con nuestro sueño de un mundo perfecto

Tranquila, tengo todo esto planeado-le dice Saru tranquilamente a Violet-primero necesitamos que ElDorado se de cuenta de la interrupción del pasado y ellos mismos se encargarán de esa pequeña piedra de nuestro zapato, sin darse cuenta que él está de su lado

_**Instalaciones de ElDorado:**_

Se ah detectado la interrupción en el espacio tiempo señor-dice un operador mientras llega ahí Toudou

Mm...… Alpha, dirígete a ese cuadrante de tiempo y encárgate que la interrupción sea borrada-ordena el jefe mientras Alpha asiente y se tele-transporta

_**El presente, época de Endou:**_

Donde estará, no lo encuentro por ningún lado-dice un chico peli-crema, con un flequillo hacia la derecha ojos color plata mercuriosos, piel tostada, tiene unos lentes puestos sobre su pelo, ya que esta nublado, vestía aparte unos jeans negros, con una camiseta blanca, sobre el una chamarra roja con capucha-llevo media hora buscando al escurridizo de Dante pero no lo encuentro, ¿habré llegado a una época errónea?

Mientras el joven caminaba, llegó a una casa, donde vio fijamente con su vista al fondo de la casa y ve a Dante hablando con personas completamente extrañas a primera vista, se encoje de hombros un rato tratando de ver hasta mas lejos, cuando al lado de él aparece un hombre con uniforme de guardia

¿Busca algo jovencito en la mansión Kidou?-le pregunta el guardia mientras casi mata de un infarto al joven chico

Bueno, la cosa es que me gustaría entrar, ya que adentro está un gatito que se me escapó-dice el chico mientras el guardia piensa un poco y abre la puerta

Baya a sacar a su mascota, pero espero a que no se pierda-le dice el guardia mientras lo deja entrar

Muchas gracias señor-dice el chico peli-crema mientras entra a la mansión

Una vez camina hacia dentro de la mansión puede ver que es mas grande de lo que se veía por fuera, y Alver hacia donde estaba su "gato perdido", se acerca corriendo hacia él y al momentote estar cerca del grupo salpa y le pega el menso puñetazo en la cara, cosa que lo deja semi-inconciente

¡te mereces esto y más gato callejero, es increíble que me tengas buscándote por media ciudad y tu muy campante en este lugar contándole no se que idioteces a estas personas que ni siquiera conoces!-dice totalmente enojado el chico

También es un gusto saludarte Makoto, pero para la próxima vez, si, soy un completo gato callejero, pero no quiero que me saludes de a patadas o de a balonazos-dice molesto Dante mientras comienza a discutir con el peli-crema

¿Se conocen?-pregunta Tsubasa mientras detiene justo antes de comenzar la pelea a los chicos, mientras se ve a Makoto agarrando del cuello de la polera a Dante y teniendo el puño en alto para darle un golpe, mientras este último estaba a punto de pegarle una patada a Makoto

Si, nos conocemos de pequeños, él, es Makoto Goenji Daidouji-lo presenta Dante mientras baja el pie

Bueno, creo que bastaron las presentaciones en este lugar, vengo a acabar con ustedes dos para que no interrumpan la historia-dice Alpha mientras aparece junto a un balón, lo deja caer en el suelo y lo pisa suavemente

_Tele-transportation mode-_suena del balón para luego ser todos absorbidos por una luz segadora de color púrpura

Una vez pudieron abrir los ojos cuando ya se recuperaron de la pequeña ceguera que les produjo el balón, se sorprenden por donde aparecen, estaban todos en un campo de soccer, mientras veían a todos lados sorprendidos, bueno, al menos el Raimon, ya que Dante y Makoto estaban en pie de una nueva discusión

¿¡Donde mierda estamos!?-grita un poco molesta Tsubasa

No les tengo que explicar nada, solo tengo que acabar con los dos sujetos que vienen a interrumpir la línea temporal-dice Alpha mientras está parado seriamente, mientras que atrás de él aparece su equipo

¡Espera un poco, yo te conozco a ti!-dice Endou haciendo uso de su memoria (N/A: estamos acabados, es el fin del mundo, Endou está pesando)-tú el tipo que hace dos años trató de alejarme del soccer retándome a un partido, ¿Cómo era tu nombre?... Aphey, Suhey, Tahey… a ya se, es Surey

Mi nombre es Alpha-dice el peli-violeta mientras continua- debo de proteger la línea temporal por la promesa que le hice a Matsukaze Tenma

Tenma…si me acuerdo de ese chico-dice Endou mientras todos gritan

¿¡Ehhhhhh!?-gritan todos al unísono, incluidos Dante y Makoto totalmente sorprendidos

Basta de charlas sin sentido, es hora de comenzar con el exterminio de los sujetos que están causando una fisura temporal-dice Alpha mientras camina hacia el centro de la cancha

¡Oye Alpha tienes que ganar el encuentro!-le dice amablemente Beta la cuál estaba sentada al lado de Gamma en las gradas, para luego ella cambiar completamente de personalidad-¡tu sabes debes ganar si o si este encuentro por tu maldita seguridad física!

No se como me pude dejar arrastrar tan fácilmente a ver esta humillación-dice egocéntricamente Gamma mientras se arregla un mechón de su cabello

Vinimos a ver a nuestro amigo Gamma-kun, ¿no te acuerdas?-le pregunta tiernamente mientras cambia de nuevo de personalidad y le grita a Alpha-¡por eso será mejor que no pierdas estúpido troglodita!

Será mejor que comencemos con el duelo-dice Alpha mientras hace tronar los dedos

_**Bahía de Osaka, diez años en el futuro:**_

Cariño, dos órdenes de obentos-dice una mujer desde otra habitación

Enseguida cariño-dice Yajima mientras termina de prepararlos, pero antes de lograrlo es transportado por el dispositivo esfera a la arena de juego, luego ve el micrófono y es hipnotizado-¡BIENNNN, ESTAMOS AQUÍ HOY PARA VER EL PARTIDOCONTRA EL EQUIPO INAZUMA CONTRA PROTOCOLO OMEGA!

Espero a que tengamos un partido limpio Endou Mamoru-dice Alpha mientras se coloca en su lugar para comenzar a jugar

Lo mismo digo Alpha-dice Endou antes de dirigirse a la portería

_**Bokura wa umi de sakebanai **_

(Aparece Dante junto a Makoto practicando alegremente con los balones de soccer)_**  
Yuuhi ni mukai hashiri wa shinai **_

(Aparece Tsubasa junto a Kazemaru mientras se notaba que competían)_**  
Namida to ase no sono ato wa **_

(Aparecen las managers del Inazuma eleven go junto a las managers adultas del ex Raimon)_**  
Deodoranto de nioi keshiteru **_

(Aparecen los hicos del Inazuma eleven go entrenando todos juntos)_**  
Dakedo tsurai koto ya nayami datte aru sa **_

(Aparece Dante mirando seriamente hacia la derecha mientras parece recordar algo)_**  
Dare datte itsudatte **_

(Aparece Tsubasa seriamente en un cuarto mientras mira la pared frente a ella)_**  
Doushite nani mo kotae ga nai no **_

(Aparece Kirino sentado en una mesa con la cabeza apoyada en esta, mientras que atrás mirando por la ventana esta mirando Shindou tranquilamente)_**  
Sore wa kitto **_

(Aparece Dante con una sonrisa en la cara y luego aparece Tsubasa de la misma manera, es decir sonriendo)_**  
Kimi mo boku mo seishun dakara **_

(juntan la mano entre Dante, Kirino, Makoto, Shindou y al final Tsubasa la cual duda un poco de poner la mano, y hace que todos se rían junto a ella)_**  
Soshite yuuhi wa boku-tachi no **_

(Vuelve a aparecer Tsubasa, la cual levanta la cabeza impresionada por algo)_**  
Senaka wo terasu sore ga seishun **_

Vuelven a aparecer Kirino y Shindou en el salón y el peli-rosa levanta la caveza del pupitre, mientras que Shindou mira hacia fuera mas relajado)_**  
Ima mo seishun **_

(Aparece Tsubasa contenta mientras parece divertida por algo)_**  
Yappa seishun**_

(Se muestra la razón de que esté contenta Tsubasa y es que Dante está disfrutando de lo que hace, es decir jugar soccer al máximo)

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo, en el próximo partido tendremos el partido de protocolo omega contra Inazuma, perola pregunta será, ¿acaso serán interrumpidos por algo inesperado?, eso solo lo podremos saber en el siguiente capítulo, hasta la próxima minna**_


	4. Chapter 2: problemas en el partido

_**Bueno, aquí les vengo con el capítulo 2 de esta muy loca historia mía, para comenzar, en este opening y ending que puse este capítulo no tiene "imágenes" ya que no tengo mucho tiempo para pensarlos ya que se supone que estoy castigada con esta cosa del computador, bueno, también les quería decir que será como los primeros capítulos de inazuma eleven go chrono Stone, ya que pondré en capítulo por medio openings y endings distintos, ya sin mas demora los dejo con el capi**_

_**Disclaimer: inazuma eleven y sus derivados no me pertenecen, y de los oc's solo me pertenecen Dante, Tsubasa y Violet**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **_

_**(Dark! Dark!)**_

_**Uchikudaaku!**_

_**(Dark! Dark!)**_

_**Bokura no iku michi de**_

_**Totsujo ayashiku semaru kage**_

_**(Dark! Dark!)**_

_**Masshiro na haato w**__**o**_

_**Kegasou to suru kuroi kage**_

_**Kokoro wo mote asobu yatsura wa yurusanai!**_

_**Ikute wo habamu no wa itsumo**_

_**Sibun sishin no kokoro no yowasa daro?**_

_**Mayou na!**_

_**Iku shika nai**_

_**Sore igai michi wa nain da**_

_**To yami ni sakenda!**_

_**Mamoru mono ga**_

_**Nani mo nai yori**_

_**Mamoru beki mono ga**_

_**Aru hou ga tsuyoi**_

_**"Mamoritai!" to**_

_**Maji ni naru toki**_

_**Bokura wa hontou ni**_

_**Tsuyoku narerun da!**_

_**Uchikudaaku!**_

_**Uchikudaaku!**_

_**Capítulo 2: problemas en el partido y ¿¡como que atrapados!?**_

Todos seguían viendo a Endou como estaba calentando solo, les impresionaba a todos que el capitán conociera a su contrincante hace ya dos años, bueno, lo que recorría su mente era algo muy obvio para todos, pero al parecer para el peli-café no lo era, como lucharían 22 personas contra solo 11, o al menos si los chicos del futuro participaban sería mas complicado, ya que serían 24 personas en total

¡Endou cabeza hueca, como crees que vamos a jugar 24 personas contra 11!-le grita Tsubasa a su capitán, por lo que hizo que a Beta y a Gamma le salieron gotitas de sudor en la nuca, ya que el en ese momento no parecía su capitán, sino un total limpiamanos para la chica

Ni Yosoya tan mala con Alpha-kun, ella es una total desquiciada-comenta Beta mientras deja a Alpha helado, ya que no quería que ella rehiciera nada malo

Hola Beta-chan, nos podemos sentar aquí-le pregunta a una chica a Beta, la cual enseguida reconoce la voz

Meia-chan, claro que pueden sentarse aquí, hola Gillis-kun, ¿Cómo han estado?-les pregunta cariñosamente Beta

Hemos estado bien, en especial con Gillis-kun es un amor, con él no hay días malos-dice Meia mientras se sienta junto a Beta

No me agrandes Meia-chan, solo hago lo que el amor me dicta hacer contigo Meia, es decir protegerte-dice Gillis mientras ambos se sonrojan y parecen estar en un mundo a solas

Mientras tanto en la cancha se veía a todos reunidos alrededor de Endou mientras este se esforzaba al máximo para ver a quien dejaría para jugar y a quien para reemplazo, todos estaban tensos, hasta que Endou dijo algo idiota como siempre

No lo se-dice con una gran sonrisa mientras todos se caen de lado

¡Eres un cabeza hueca mas grande de lo que creía!-le grita Tsubasa en la cara a su capitán mientras este sonreía como un verdadero idiota, así que entre Kidou y Hiroto la tuvieron que sujetar para que no lo matara-¡enserio que te mato Endou Mamoru, eres un completo idiota!

Tranquila Tsubasa… no hagas lo que pensamos que harás con Endou, por el bien del equipo-le dice Kidou mientras apretaba mas fuerte a la oji-gris, hasta que esta se rinde y bufa mientras ambos la suelta

Esta bien, pero que alguien piense rápidamente en quien jugará o enserio que mato a Endou-dice un poco fastidiada Tsubasa mientras mira al enemigo-del futuro ¿eh? Me pregunto que técnicas tendrá la gente del futuro, ¡yo participo claro esta!

Esta bien, entonces será Tsubasa, yo, Dante, Makoto, Endou, Goenji, Kazemaru, Fubuki, Atsuya, Hiroto y Kabeyama-dice Kidou mientras todos asienten y se ponen en posición para jugar-los demás serán reemplazo, si es que alguien se lesiona

Una vez que todos se colocan en sus posiciones para comenzar con el partido, el árbitro toca el silbato para comenzar, el balón lo tenía Raimon, así que Tsubasa le dio el balón a Dante, este avanza ágilmente por el campo de futbol, pero velozmente se lo quita Alpha, dejando estático al hijo de Tsubasa, Shirou y Atsuya se posicionan rápidamente frente al peli-púrpura, pero este se lo pasa rápidamente lo pasa, pero es interceptado por Makoto, el cual corre rápidamente mientras esquiva a cada uno de los jugadores de protocolo omega

¡Oye gato callejero, vamos a hacer ese ataque!-dice Makoto para hacer reaccionar a Dante y este corre para llegar a la altura de Makoto, ambos corren a la par, Makoto tira el balón hacia arriba y ambos saltan a la misma vez, les sale fuego en la pierna izquierda a cada uno y al llegar a la altura del balón lo chutan mientras gritan-¡FIRE tornado DD!

El balón se dirige hacia la portería mientras el portero lo detiene fácilmente, dejando a los dos chicos helados, Dante sacude su cabeza mientras Makoto hace lo mismo, ambos se miran y asienten, el portero lanza el balón hacia Alpha, el cual llega rápidamente a la portería de Endou

Shoot Command 01: Spinning transam-dice Alpha mientras el balón comienza a rodearle viento, lo dispara y el viento comienza a apoyar al balón para darle impulso mientras este va en torbellino

God…-alcanza a decir Endou mientras ve al balón el cual ya estaba dentro de la portería, el ve sorprendido el balón y luego a Gamma, luego le sale una gran sonrisa-escuchen chicos, es un solo gol, pero podemos remontar el marcador

¡Increíble, el portero Endou recibe un gol, pero en lugar de deprimirse incentiva al resto del equipo a seguir adelante, eso si que es liderazgo!-dice Yajima mientras hace un gesto de emoción con el brazo desocupado-ahora vamos a continuar con el partido

Una vez es dejado el balón en el centro, esta vez le toca sacar a Goenji y Fubuki, ambos se miran y asienten, Goenji le pasa el balón a Fubuki y este lo tira fuertemente hacia Endou, el entiende y comienza a patear al balón mientras corre hasta alcanzar a Goenji y Fubuki, Endou deja completamente impresionado a Dante y a Makoto por lo que estaba haciendo Endou, el portero había dejado sola la portería, y lo peor, ninguno de los jugadores le estaba tomando importancia a este comportamiento de su capitán, al contrario, estaban marcando a los jugadores y corriendo cerca de ellos mientras ellos le pasaban el balón mientras esquivaban a unos y luego le volvían a pasar el balón a Endou

¿Acaso están todos locos?, están dejando completamente sola la portería-dice un poco histérico Makoto mientras mira a Dante

A mi que me miras, los locos son ellos-le reclama Dante mientras comenzaban a discutir, pero son detenidos por un golpe de viento, cuando se dieron cuenta, miraron hacia donde vino el viento y vieron a una muy enojada Tsubasa mientras a Dante comenzaba a sudar mientras Makoto no entendía la situación

¡Ahora Tsubasa atenta!-le dice Kidou mientras la oji-gris asentía y se dirigía a su posición al igual que el resto

Tsubasa-dice Endou mientras le pasa el balón y estalo recibe

Kidou-dice Tsubasa lanzándoselo al del rastas recibiéndole correctamente el pase

Dante-dice Kidou mientras le pasa el balón a este y luego le dice-¡pásaselo a alguien!

Eh… Kazemaru-dice mientras le pasa el balón dudando, mientras que el peli-azul le cuesta recibirlo tensando a todos, pero lo logra

Kabeyama-dice mientras pasa el balón el peli-azul mientras el gordito lo recibe

Makoto-dice Kabeyama mientras este lo recibe en un salto

Eh… Hiroto-dice mientras le cuesta pasarlo igual que Dante, pero Hiroto no se hace problemas para recibirlo

Atsuya-dice el peli-rojo mientras le pasa el balón al peli-rosa

¡Es todo suyo chicos!-dice Atsuya mientras lanza el balón hacia donde están Goenji, Endou y Fubuki, este cae en medio

El balón rebota hacia arriba, mientras este se llena de energía, luego desciende, le salen varias flechas ambos están como pidiendo algo, los tres tiran el balón hacia arriba haciendo que las flecha se unan en una grande, los tres saltaron y patearon el balón al mismo tiempo, el balón se dirige hacia la portería con una gran potencia con la flecha mientras esta rotaba hacia la portería

¡La tierra!-dicen Endou, Goenji y Shirou mientras este se dirigía a la portería con una gran velocidad, cosa que ninguno de los jugadores pueden parar, antes que el portero pensara detenerlo el balón se dirige hacia arriba, ninguno de los oponentes entendió la razón del porque pasó eso, hasta que vieron a Tsubasa correr con gran velocidad hacia la portería

¡Águila creadora!-dice Tsubasa mientras da un gran salto, llega al balón y lo golpea de chilenita, la gran flecha se convierte en una gran águila de color dorada, la cual se dirige hacia el suelo, y antes de tocar el suelo cambia su trayectoria en noventa grados hacia la portería y antes que el portero reaccionara este ya estaba dentro de la portería

¡Si, por fin salió!-gritó Endou emocionado mientras volvía a la portería para poder seguir con el partido

Es increíble que en verdad funcionara, no crees Goenji-le comenta el peli-gris mientras sonríe al igual que el resto del equipo

Tienes razón, esta loca idea de Endou casi nos cuesta que nos quitaran un gol más, pero tenía que funcionar, nos pasamos toda una semana entrenando la técnica y por fin nos salió-comenta Goenji mientras mira a Tsubasa totalmente contenta por lograr la nueva técnica

¡Wa es increíble, el portero salió de su portería e hicieron una nueva técnica!-dice Yajima mientras está completamente emocionado

¡Bien chicos, ahora a meter el segundo gol!-dice Endou mientras todos asienten

Estos son un caso peor que el tuyo Dante-dice Makoto mientras recibe un "oye" de parte de Dante-al parecer estos pueden jugar espectacularmente mientras la pasan bien, deberíamos dejarnos llevar en este juego Dante, quizás podamos jugar a la par con ellos

Eso fue ofensivo hacia mi persona, pero no se, desde ya mucho que no encuentro el soccer como algo divertido-dice Dante algo acongojado mientras mira tristemente el suelo

Oye chico, debes de dejar de pensar y sentir esas cosas sobre el soccer, sino, la diosa de la fortuna no te sonreirá-dice Tsubasa dejando impactado a Dante, ya que ella no estaba cerca cuando dijo eso recién

¿De que hablas?-le pregunta nerviosamente el peli-verde

La técnica La Tierra conecta los sentimientos de todos los jugadores, y al yo parearla al final di la forma de los sentimientos de todos en la cancha, pero cuando tú zapateaste noté duda e inseguridad frente a lo que hacías-le dice Tsubasa mientras a Dante le comienzan a salir un poco de lágrimas

No puedo decir el porque tengo un resentimiento contra el soccer, solo voy a jugar para que no acaben conmigo-dice Dante mientras va a su posición en la cancha

Mm… no me interesa lo que tenga que hacer, voy a hacer que le guste el soccer-dice Tsubasa mientras se dirige hacia su lugar, dejando a Makoto pensando

Esta bien, yo también voy a hacer que Dante le vuelva a fascinar el soccer, o me dejo de llamar Makoto Goenji Daidouji-dice el peli-crema mientras se concentra en su lugar y ve como el contrario va a comenzar

Esto se puso interesante-dice Alpha con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Waw, es increíble ver a Alpha sonriendo, sierre se le ve todo amargado por el cuartel de ElDorado-comenta Beta mientras mira intrigada a Alpha, para cambiar de personalidad-ojala estuviera así como está ahora todo el día, el inútil este me amarga todo el día con su rol de estricto bueno para nada

Tranquila Beta-chan, el hace lo mejor que puede-dice Meia con dulzura hacia su amiga

Meia-chan tiene razón, el amor y la tranquilidad lo es todo en esta vida-dice poéticamente Gillis

OH Gillis-kun, cuanta belleza hay en tus palabras-dice Meia mientras ve con una sonrisa al chico

Lo digo solo porque me inspira tu infinita belleza-dice Gillis mientras toma gentilmente las manos de Meia entre las suyas

Ve regreso a la vista del partido, el árbitro da el pitido de reanudación mientras ahora le pasan el balón a Alpha, el comenzaba a correr, justo cuando se abre un portal, del cual sale Violet con una sonrisa, lo que impacta a todos es que se parezca un montón a Kazemaru, a lo que Dante y Makoto sudaron frío al verla hay deteniendo el partido

WOW, que sucede, una chica acaba de aparecer en medio del partido desde la nada-dice el comentarista casi sin palabras

Je, je, je, me alegraría que los quitaran a los dos descamino, pero no puedo permitir que sean ustedes, yo misma lo acabaré a él-dice mientras mira a Dante, el cual estaba impresionado por el comentario de su hermana gemela

n-no puede ser, ¿¡que haces tú aquí!?-le pregunta un poco enojado Dante

No esta claro hermanito, vengo a acabar con tu molesta presencia-dice de forma sádica Violet

¡Violet esto es una locura, lo único que lograrás trabajando junto a Saru es destruirte a ti misma!-dice Dante con tono triste en su voz

¿¡Saru!?-dice impresionada Meia mientras no lo puede creer al igual que Gillis, Beta Alpha y Gamma

Entonces estábamos tratando de acabar con sujetos equivocados-se impresiona Alpha mientras trata de comprender lo sucedido

Eso está mas que claro, pero yo no quería que ustedes tuvieran el placer de acabar con mi hermanito, ese placer es solo mío y de absolutamente nadie más-dice de forma sádica Violet

Esta confirmado, esta está mas loca que una cabra-dice Makoto mientras recibe una mirada asesina de parte de Dante

Le vuelves a decir de esa manera a mi hermana te lastimo a balonazos y no me interesa que seas hijo de Goenji-san y Hikari-san, te irá súper mal perrito faldero-dice de manera fría Dante mientras mira seriamente a Makoto

Ángel espectral-dice Violet mientras hace desaparecer el balón de los pies de Alpha, mientras aparece en el cielo, ella salta y le pega de chilenita, hace que del balón aparezcan unas alas y baya a una peligrosa velocidad hacia Dante

Dante mira con temor el balón que chutó su hermana, el cual se dirigía rápidamente hacia el, en un segundo ve una sombra pasar junto a él y al otro segundo ve a Tsubasa devolver con facilidad el tiro hacia Violet

Ja, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Para ser alguien del futuro y que se supone que tienen mejores técnicas que nosotros, tu tiro fue una inferioridad-dice burlonamente Tsubasa-en realidad dejas mucho que desear cabrita

Gr… como es que alguien mucho inferior a mi pudo detener mi tiro-dice molesta Violet mientras vuelve a su cara demente, extiende la mano derecha hacia el frente y comienza a brillar al igual que sus ojos, de un color celeste intenso-si no puedo acabar contigo con mi técnica, voy a acabarte con mi poder

A Tsubasa le comienza a doler la cabeza, no puede resistirlo, así que cae de rodillas al suelo mientras se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos, Dante no lo puede creer, al parecer su hermana no sabía que ella era su madre, Meia y Gillis se impresionaron al ver que había una persona que tenía el mismo poder de los second stage children y además esté con Saru, Beta y Gamma comenzaron a bajar a la cancha para tratar de detener a la chica de la locura que estaba haciendo

¿Que estás haciendo Violet? ¡No acabes con ella!-dice Dante tratando de atacar a su hermana, pero recordó que entre ellos como gemelos no se podían atacar entre si o usar sus poderes en su contra, así que usó telepatía-¡no lo hagas, es una locura!

¡Deja de hablarme por telepatía, no tienes derecho de hacer eso!-dice mientras su hermano cae semi inconciente, para luego ella hablar-¿Qué te parece hermanito? Yo desarrollé mi poder para encontrar una forma de dañarte a ti siendo incluso mi gemelo

E-e-eso es imposible, no se puede hacer-dice Dante tratando de recuperarse

Mientras ambos discutían, Tsubasa estaba parándose complicadamente, una vez que se levanta tiene una sonrisa pero se notaba que todavía sentía el dolor que le estaba implantando Violet

Je, je, je, ¿dices que ese es todo tu poder?-le pregunta Tsubasa mientras traspiraba-que decepción

¿Cómo?-dice Violet mientras manda una corriente más grande de energía-te voy a pulverizar el cerebro de una jodida vez

¡GAH!-cae de nuevo Tsubasa al suelo mientras Kazemaru se preocupa por ella, pero ve luego que se vuelve a levantar-je, je, je, a esto le dices poder, es una desilusión, yo creí que te referías a algo más complicado y que supusiera un reto para mi, pero al parece me equivoqué, eres una maldita mentirosa

Violet se enojaba cada vez más y más por las palabras de Tsubasa, cada vez mandaba cantidades más grandes de energía, pero a cada rato ella se levantaba dejando impresionados a todos los presentes por lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, inclusive a Alpha, todos miraban atentamente lo que sucedía inmóviles sin creer lo que veían, el poder que ella mandaba parecía cada vez mas grande, todos creían que eso le lastimaría a ella gravemente al comienzo pero no era eso, parecía que ella estaba desilusionada con el "poco poder" que tenía ella

Será mejor que pienses bien antes de usar esa mediocridad ante mí-dice Tsubasa mientras se levanta frente a Violet, le sujeta la muñeca y lo aprieta, levanta el píe y la patea al lado derecho

Todos los presentes vieron como Violet salía volando de la patada que le había dado Tsubasa en las costillas, lo que dejó mas impresionados a Meia y a Gillis, ya que nunca nadie había osado hacer eso contra un second stage children, al menos de lo que ellos estuvieron dentro de esa organización, así que bajaron rápidamente de las gradas hacia los dos chicos del futuro, es decir hacia Dante y Makoto y le pasaron un paquete con una nota

Deben abrir esto una vez que estén lejos, lo hemos traído de porsiacaso, esto es especial para las personas que son ustedes, ya que como dijeron que no estaban dentro del SSC no tienen de estos, llévenselos, a nosotros nos causa malos recuerdos-les dice Meia mientras le explicaba lo que no quería recordar

Tranquila Meia-chan, para algo estoy yo siempre a tu lado, para protegerte siempre-le dice Gillis amorosamente

Oh, Gillis-kun, yo también te amo-le dice Meia mientras ambos se retiran de la cancha por tele-transportación

mm… quizás esa chica tenga lo necesario para domar esa bestia, bien, entonces les haré un favorcito-susurra Beta mientras activa el dispositivo esfera y saca su segunda personalidad a flote-¡tengan esto mal nacidos, espero a que se los devoren!

Mientras Tsubasa caminaba hacia donde estaban Dante y Makoto, escuchó las palabras de Beta y se gira rápidamente, pero antes de hacer algo mas o de reaccionar de cualquier modo, el balón suena y dice "time jump mode" una fuerte luz de color celeste sale del balón y una vez que desaparece, los tres ya no estaban en el lugar

Maldición, una vez que le dé su merecido a esa cabrita cabrá que nunca debió de haberse metido con migo-dice Violet mientras se levanta del suelo y desaparece del lugar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Mientras ellos se fueron, todos quedaron en silencio sin saber que poder hacer, Tsubasa había desaparecido junto a esos chicos extraños que dijeron venir del futuro, luego viraron la vista hacia donde se encontraban los tres chicos con el uniforme extraño de soccer, vieron como el peli-púrpura le decía a la chica que donde los había mandado y ella no decía nada

Por última vez beta, sabes donde los llevaste con el dispositivo esfera-le pregunta Alpha mientras ella tenía un pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

Me estaban sacando de quicio esos tres, así que los mandé al pasado, pero no me acuerdo a que época fue a la que los envié-dice Beta mientras caminaba por la cancha sin hacerle mucho caso a Alpha-además me gustaría que fueras más comunicativo, así mismo como lo estas siendo ahora pero en la base de ElDorado

No tengo por qué seguir tus órdenes Beta-dice Alpha mientras Beta esta con cara de desquiciada pensando en que si decía algo más el, ella lo iba a mandar a la prehistoria pero de una patada

Vez, como tú no tienes que seguir mis órdenes yo no tengo que seguir las tuyas, así que no voy a decir donde mandé a ese trío-dice Beta mientras camina hacia la portería donde estaba el lado de ElDorado y mira a todos-yo regreso al cuartel, los espero a todos para discutir un rato en la cena, chaito

Beta a veces puede ser muy intolerante, pero que hacemos Alpha para explicárselo a nuestro superior-le pregunta egocéntricamente Gamma a Alpha, el cual manda a su equipo de regreso al cuartel

No me interesa, me voy a disculpar con ellos en nombre de Beta y luego me largo al cuartel-dice Gamma mientras se dirige hacia el Raimon

¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Tenemos que buscar a Tsubasa a donde quiera que la haya mandado esa chica-reclama Kazemaru mientras todos se le quedan mirando-¿Qué sucede?

Y luego dices que no te gusta Tsubasa, entiéndelo de una puta vez, tu maldito sentimiento hacia ella es mucho más que amistad-le dice Suzuno totalmente enojado

Eso es verdad, nosotros la conocemos mejor que nadie y sabemos que ella siente igual algo más que amistad por ti-le dice Hiroto mientras lo mira con gracia, ya que al chico se le había formado un aura depresiva después de escuchar tan amables palabras de parte de Suzuno

Suzuno eres malo, le voy a decir a Hitomiko-nee que te deje sin helado por un mes-le dice Nagumo en broma, así que recibe una mirada asesina de parte de Midorikawa y de Suzuno

Mientras observaban como el peli-verde y el peli-gris se abalanzaban sobre el tulipán, sienten a alguien que se acerca, al darse vuelta ven a Alpha, el cual no cambiaba aún con semblante de seriedad, cuando llega junto a ellos el primero en preguntar en Endou

¿Dónde fue Tsubasa?-le pregunta mientras no se inmuta para nada Alpha

Solo venía a disculparme de parte de Beta, fue muy impulsiva, así que solo les digo que no la culpen, no lo hizo a propósito-les dice Alpha mientras Endou lo mira con una sonrisa y a él le sale un gotita de sudor-¿acaso dije un chiste?

No, no importa donde hayan enviado a Tsubasa, ella se las sabrá arreglar de todas maneras, nunca tienen que juzgarla-dice Endou dejando a todos blancos por su comentario

Es primera vez que Endou dice algo tan coherente y que no se refiera al soccer-dice Goenji mientras se escucha un "oye" de parte de Endou, mientras ven todos como Alpha camina hacia el lado de Gamma y desaparecen

_**En un lugar muy lejano de la era contemporánea**_

¿Cómo shit acabamos en un desierto?-pregunta un poco molesta Tsubasa mientras hace un puchero con los brazos detrás de la cabeza

¿Se supone que estamos en un desierto?-pregunta Dante mientras es olímpicamente ignorado por Makoto-¡oye perro faldero, tienes alguna idea de sonde estamos!

Porque no te callas de una vez gato callejero, me tienes harto con tu vocecita molesta-le dice completamente enojado Makoto justo cuando termina Dante se tira sobre él y comienzan otra de sus rutinarias peleas

¡Se pueden dejar de hacer tanta bulla, están haciendo que me duela la cabeza!-dice totalmente enojada Tsubasa mientras se da la vuelta con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abre no puede creer lo que ve-oigan, ¿por qué no dejan de pelear de una vez? Ya creo saber dónde estamos

Ambos chicos se detienen en la pelea y ven lo que Tsubasa dijo, y hacia donde ella miraba, y se sorprendieron un montón, puro hielo en todas parte, no sabían al principio donde pero luego haciendo memoria, se fijaron que era la era de hielo

¿Cómo acabamos en esta era?-pregunta incrédulamente Dante

Idiota, esa chica usó este balón…-dice mientras observa que el balón se había convertido ahora en un pedazo de metal-se supone que esta "COSA" nos trajo a esta era, tendré que averiguar cómo utilizarla y les digo como saldremos de aquí

Estoy en la era de hielo, sin abrigo y con dos chicos que con muy poca suerte conozco, incluso podría decir que no los conozco para nada-dice Tsubasa mientras recibe una fría mirada de parte de Dante y una intrigada mirada de parte de Makoto

_**Itsumo sekai no donna basho  
Taisetsu na hito ga soba ni ite  
Ohayou! tte ieru shiawase wo  
Hora minna de iwaou!**_

Itsumo no toori michi  
Kikoete kuru genki na ashioto  
Wakuwaku ga hajimaru  
PIKAICHI de SUGEE shining day

Ippun ichibyou dono shunkan mo  
Kibou ni michi afureteru yo  
Egao to egao no rensa hannou  
Kumo hitotsu nai hareta hyoujou

Yokei na koto nado iwanakutatte  
Tatta hitokoto no AISATSU de zenbu  
Wakari aerun da!  
Kono kimochi wa zutto kawaranai!

Itsumo sekai no donna basho demo  
Taisetsu na hito ga soba ni ite  
Ohayou! tte ieru shiawase wo  
Hora minna de iwaou!

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Bueno, queda hasta aquí, como pudieron leer en la parte superior del capítulo, antes que este comenzara explique que este no tenía "imágenes" ya que debo pensarle uno y digamos que en este preciso momento n tengo el tiempo de hacerlo, bueno hasta la próxima**_


	5. aviso 2

_**Bien, igual que el aviso que puse como "segundo capítulo" este también es un aviso, en este colocaré las parejas que se tiene y los ópenings que usaré para la primera parte de la historia, ya que luego de mucho y mucho pensar decidí que no serían dos, serán tres los openings que usaré en el principio**_

_**Openings:**___

_**1º opening: **__Ten made todokeyou, este opening está centrado mayoritariamente en Dante, en tal los capítulos serán centrados mayoritariamente en él_

_2º opening: __**Uchikudaaku! **__**Este opening será centrado en Makoto, así que entenderán en quien se centrará más el capítulo completo**_

_**3º opening: Tsunagariyo, este opening estará centrado obviamente en Tsubasa, pero obvio que no será el capítulo completamente en ella pero la mayoría si**_

_**Endings: **_

_**1º ending: **__**Yappa seishun, este será acompañado del primer opening como su cierre, y obvio, como el opening será mayoritariamente centrado en Dante, pero se mostrará a un Dante que gusta del soccer**_

_**2º ending: Shinning Day, también será centrado como su opening en Makoto, pero a diferencia del opening no se centra en su lucha contra sí mismo ni el poder de su hermana, sino en su relación que formará con cada uno del Raimon del Inazuma Eleven Go**_

_**3º ending: Otakebi Boy Wao! **__**Este es completamente distinto a su opening, ya que solo una parte es centrada en Tsubasa, pero compartirá escenas con Makoto, Dante y Violet, y más adelante se comprenderá en el fic porque aquí sale Violet**_

_**Parejas:**_

_Ichirouta Kazemaru_= Tsubasa: Kazemaru

Dante: Beta

Violet: Kirino

_Princessfic_Hikari: Goenji

Miu: Tsurugi Kyosuke

Makoto: no emparejado

_Shion-Kishimoto-kun=_ Shion: Fudo

Yamiko: Hikaru

_Normavanessa2000=_ Himeko: Atsuya

Yuzuki: Kariya

_Ale Franco=_ Sato: Tachimukai

Ale: Alpha

_Anonima25=_ Aliya: Shindou

_Yuko-96=_ Yuko: Shirou

Shizuka: Fey

_Misteryname=_ Izumi: Fidio

Evalengyne: Tenma

_**Valen Mizukoshi= **_Etsuko: Kidou

Kimuko: Yukimura

Asashi: Aoi

Akira: Akane

Hiromu: Kinako (este será solo su pareja en este tiempo, ya que Kinako es esposa de Asurei en el futuro, claro espero que no te moleste Valen-chan)

_**Amelia Mia Barton=**_ Hide Jr.: Orca

Paz: Taiga

_**Yue Wang=**_ Yue: Suzuno

Suzuna: Taiyou

Takeshi: Midori

Kiyoshi: tiene que cambiar pareja

Xing: Hiroto

Tsukiko: Zanark

Hoshi: Saru

_**Sin más, eso es lo que quería decir, para no tenerlos tan acomplejados de que si sus Oc's entrarán o no (eso es en caso de mamá Yue) bueno, los últimos Oc's que recibiré y no más, serán los de Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, ya que no recibiré el de ninguno más.**_


	6. Chapter 6 errores imborrables

_**Aquí les vengo con el tercer capítulo, espero a que lo disfruten, a por cierto, tambien participan Dani-chan y Gabi-chan, además de Ale-chan, ah, se me olvidaba algo en la ficha,  
Avatar:  
armadura:  
mixi-max:  
sin mas los dejo ahora si con el capítulo**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, sino que a level-5 y de los Oc, solome pertenecen Violet, Tsubasa y Dante, los demás son de sus respectivos dueños**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-´.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Tsunagariiyo hirogariiyo (riiyo)**___

(Aparece Tsubasa mirando a la distancia mientras en el cielo aparece en logo de inazuma eleven)_**  
**__**Yuuhi ga shizumu made**___

(tsubasa esta practicando normalmente en la cancha de la rivera junto al inazuma japan)_**  
**__**Muchuu de oikaketa**___

(Kidou le pasa el balón para que metiera un gol o se la pasara a otro chico del equipo de practica)_**  
**__**Tada kisoi atteita ne bokuto nakama tachi**___

(se le escapa el balón por patearlo muy fuerte y se va al rio)_**  
**__**Mitome atte chikara awastemi**___

(Tsubasa se disculpa con los chicos mientras ella va a buscar el balón)_**  
**__**Hora ichino chikara ga suu hyakubai ni**___

(mientras se dirige al rio aparece frente a ella Dante junto a Makoto)_**  
**__**Michi no teki ga aite darou yo nakama to tomo ni**___

(las sombras envuelven el lugar dejando completamente sola a Tsubsa sin nadie a su alrededor)_**  
**__**Tachi mukatte zettai ni tsukami toru shouri to DEKAI yume kono te**___

(frente a ella aparece Violet junto a varias sombras mas, que aun no toman forma)_**  
**__**Ippai (X3) ni!**___

(aparecen escenas de Kazemaru, Endou y Kidou haciendo técnicas hisatsu)_****_

_**Tsunagariiyo hirogariiyo (riiyo)**___

(sale un balón que atraviesa un desierto y un bosque)_**  
**__**Kyou mo ano hito kawarazu ni**___

(Van apareciendo los jugadores de inazuma japan uno a uno, primero__Tsunami y Kogure)_**  
**__**Warai aeru nakama ga iru**___

(ahora aparecen Kabeyama, Kidou, Goenji y Hiroto)_**  
**__**Onaji hitotsu no omoide de**___

(ahora aparecen Sakuma, Fubuki, Tobitaka y Toramaru)_**  
**__**Aenakutemo tsunagatteru**___

(por ultimo aparecen Fudou, Midorikawa, Hijikata, Tachimukai y Someoka)_**  
**__**Zettai (x3) ni!**___

(aparecen escenas de las técnicas de cada uno de los anteriores)_**  
**__**Tsunagariiyo hirogariiyo (riiyo)**___

(aparece el mismo balón atravesando el mar y la ciudad)_**  
**__**Hito to hito ga tsunagatteku**___

(aparecen ahora los del Raimon Go, primero Tenma, Tsurugi y Shindou)_**  
**__**Aii no chikara ga hirogatteku**___

(ahora aparecen Shinsuke, Kirino, Nishiki y Fey)_**  
**__**Kizuna wa kokkyou ni kakaru**___

(ahora aparecen Kinako, Kariya, Aoyama e Ichino)_**  
**__**Kayoi aeru kokoro no hashi**___

(por ultimo aparecen Taiyou, Zanark, Tobu y HAmano)_**  
**__**Zettai (x3) ni! (zettai x3 ni)**___

(cada uno del Raimon go hace una técnica)_**  
**__**Zettai (x14)**___

(van apareciendo uno tras otro los personajes ya mensionados hasta ahora en el opening)_**  
**__**¡PEACE!**_

(aparecen todos juntos sonriendo y muy contentos)

_**Capítulo 3: errores imborrables**_

¡Mierda, acaso eso no estaba extinto!-grita sorprendido Dante al ver un mamut pasar frente a él

¡Genio, entonces es un gran fósil andante! Acuérdate que esa chica beta nos mando con esto a este lugar-dice mientras le muestra el dispositivo esfera hecho una flaca de metal circular

Saben que mas, ustedes me tienen harta, antes de que se pongan a pelear yo voy a dar una vuelta, que tal si mejor ustedes por mientras recogen comida y ven lo que les paso esa chica de pelo morado-les dio la orden Tsubasa mientras iba dando inicio a su caminar para salir de ese lugar que pensaba que era un fastidio

¿Qué le pasa a ella ahora?-pregunta Maroto mientras abre el paquete que le había entregado Meia hace poco tiempo, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era quedó perplejo-pis-pis- ¡pistolas!

¿Qué? ¿Acaso esos chicos eran asesinos o que?-pregunta impresionado Dante por las dos pistolas que estaban dentro del paquete-mira un nota

"_estas dos pistolas no son comunes, solo funcionan con el poder de los second stage chilares, lo que queremos decir con Gillis es que solo alguien con nuestro mismo gen y las capsulas colocadas correctamente en estos aparatos diseñados por nosotros, puede funcionar, les explicaré el uso de las cápsulas, estas se llenan con distintas emociones y usos que les den a sus poderes, por ejemplo, las cápsulas rojas son especiales para estas armas por el fuego rápido, pero en general sirve con todos los tipos de energías si es necesario, esto solo se debe usar en extrema urgencia, es decir solo en casos extremos de necesitarlas, o después les saldrá muy caro a sus cuerpos"_

Okay, precisamente no se que decir frente a lo que dice la nota-dice Makoto para pasársela leer a Dante

_**Más de 200.000 años en el futuro, periodo del fifth sector:**_

Me presento, mi nombre es Tsubasa Madokawa, vengo del fifth sector, espero a que se cumpla todo al pie de la letra según me tiene informado Shuuyi Ishido-se presenta Tsubasa con el pelo hasta mitad de espalda y un poco mas desarrollada

No puede ser, acaso Tsubasa también se metió al fifth sector-pregunta Endou a Kidou en voz baja para que la peli verde-celeste no les escuchara

No lo se, la última vez que la vi estaba trabajando junto con Midorikawa y Hiroto en su empresa, pero no se que pasó, hace un tiempo que no hablo con ella-le dice Kidou llamando la atención de Tsubasa

Me podrían acompañar un poco ustedes dos, tengo cuentas que saldar con ustedes, si es que no les importa dejar a todos estos niños pequeños cuidándose solos-les dice Tsubasa para provocar a ambos mayores

No hay ningún problema, Haruna, este es el plan para este día, fíjate si es que lo cumplen al pie de la letra el entrenamiento-dice Kidou mientras le pasa un archivador a la peli-aul

Claro hermanito, déjamelo a mí-dice ella mientras ve como se marcha Tsubasa con su hermano y el entrenador del equipo de Raimon, para susurrar-¿Qué pasó Tsubasa? Solo hasta hace una semana me dijiste que tenías harta pega que realizar junto a Midorikawa y Hiroto

Que pasa con Endou-kantoku y Kidou-kantoku, acaso el fifth sector los sacará del colegio-le pregunta preocupado Tenma junto a los otros

Espero a que no pase eso Tenma-kun, ellos están luchando fuertemente contra esa organización, ojalá que no los sacaran ya a esta altura, no creo que Ishido sea ese tipo de persona-dice Haruna mientras recuerda que su enemigo es el que era su mejor amigo en sus tiempos del Raimon Goenji

_**Mientras tanto, en algún lugar alejado de las cámaras del colegio**_

Ah pasado tiempo Endou-kun, Kidou-kun, desde hace un tiempo que no los veo-dice con una sonrisa Tsubasa mientras deja con cara extrañada a el de rasta y al de la banda

N-n-no entiendo, que quieres decir Tsubasa, es que vienes a sacarnos del camino por ordenes del fifth sector-pregunta Endou lo que hace que Kidou, el que ya había entendido la indirecta de su amiga y Tsubasa se dieran una palmada en la cara-¿Qué, acaso dije un chiste de mal gusto?

Acaso lo estúpido no se te pasará nunca capitán, o ¿esta vez tendría que decir Kantoku? Jejeje, nunca eh estado en el fifth sector, miren, después que termine el entrenamiento les explico a ustedes y a Haruna mi motivo de la mentira que dije-dice Tsubasa mientras Kidou entendía y Endou miraba con cada de no entender-al parecer nunca se te quitó cabeza hueca, escucha con atención, lego del entrenamiento, cuando los chicos estén en clases les explico que hago aquí

OH, ahora si entiendo, bueno, entonces nos vemos durante las clases Tsubasa-dice Endou mientras se retira junto a Kidou el cual estaba con una muy notoria cara de tu no cambiaras nunca, mientras ellos se alejaban, el teléfono de Tsubasa sonó, así que ella lo contestó

Hola Kudo-kantoku… si, ya hable con ellos, solo falta ahora decirles sobre lo que estamos haciendo con Midorikawa y Hiroto, para que se complete nuestro plan de echar abajo el fifth sector, sazonada-dice Tsubasa con una sonrisa sombría mientras colgaba el teléfono-ah pasado tiempo desde que no entro en actuación en lo del soccer, será entretenido ver a los chicos de ahora y en especial que crean que soy de ese lugar, pero Masaki, el solo conoce que no soy del fifth sector, tengo que hablar con él

¿Se puede saber que hace usted aquí Tsubasa-senpai?-preguntó cierto peli-verde que llegaba de algún lugar escondido, con una cara de sorpresa, para luego cambiarla a su cara de malicia-¿es que acaso Hitomiko-san necesita de alguien aquí en el colegio para mantenerme vigilado?

No seas tan ingenuo Kariya, esto tiene que ver mas con la rebelión, promete que no le dirás a nadie que yo soy parte de la rebelión, solo necesito que Endou, Kidou y Haruna sepan por el momento-dice Tsubasa con un tono medio de súplica hacia el bromista

¿Acaso la demonio infernal esta suplicándome?-pregunta Kariya con burla, a lo que Tsubasa se enoja un montón por el sobrenombre que el bromista le puso hace algún tiempo en el sun garden

Tu sabes que soy todo menos un demonio bromista de cuarta, pero mientras esté aquí necesito que no le digas a nadie que no soy del fifth sector-dice ahora con tono autoritario Tsubasa mientras comienza a sonar la campana

No se preocupe sempai, téngalo por seguro que no le diré a nadie que usted trabaja con Hiroto-san y los demás-dice Kariya mientras comienza a caminar hacia los salones de clases para no llegar atrasado

Ese Kariya, cuando acabe todo esto le enseñaré lo que la "demonio infernal" puede hacer-dice Tsubasa mientras comienza a caminar y es detenida por Violet

Así que tu eres la Tsubasa de este tiempo, quisiera tener un partido contigo para saldar unas cuentas-dice Violet mientras Tsubasa le mira con cara de gracia, es decir no le cree o simplemente se esta burlando-¿¡que es tan gracioso imbesil simplona!?

Yo no juego con niños pequeños, si quieres vuelve cuando tengas 10 años más, ya que no te quiero dejar en vergüenza-dice Tsubasa mientras pasa de largo a Violet la cual le mira indignada

Escúchame ser inferior, si me metes un gol o no te lastimas con mi técnica te dejo libre-dice Violet como si tuviera todo controlado, pero es todo lo contrario, ya que recibe un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de parte de Tsubasa

Escúchame mocosa, y hazlo atentamente, no me interesa lo que me digas o hagas, pero no tienes la suficiente fuerza como para enfrentarte a mí-dice Tsubasa mientras saca el puño del estómago de Violet y esta comenzaba a caer inconciente-se una buena niña y no te metas en mi camino

c-como es posible-susurraba Violet mientras estaba tirada en el suelo comenzando a perder completamente la conciencia hasta que queda inconciente tirada en el piso

_**Más de 200.000 años en el pasado, era de Hielo, donde están atrapados Tsubasa, Dante y Makoto**_

Esos dos, no puedo creer que odien el soccer, necesito averiguar mas de ellos-dice Tsubasa mientras llega a un acantilado y observa algo que esta ocurriendo a pies de este lugar, es decir, se veían a varias personas acorralando a un pequeño cachorro de tigre-espera, si ese es parecido al tigre y de lo que recuerdo de las clases de historia, ese es un tigre dientes de sable, así que la gente es tan descarada desde tiempos de antaño, entonces creo que usaré un técnica para asustarlos

Tsubasa toma un pequeño bolso que tenía en su espalda y de él saca un balón de soccer, lo deja en el suelo, levantó el pie derecho y lo pateo con fuerza hacia arriba, salta y patea el balón con todas sus fuerzas, de el sale un águila de viento que apoya el balón y este cae entremedio de los cazadores y el tigre, los cuales todos se quedan viendo hacia arriba, incluido el pequeño tigre

¡dejen a ese pequeño animalito en paz, el no les ah hecho nada a ustedes!-dice Tsubasa mientras los cazadores salen corriendo del lugar, mientras la peli-verde comienza a patinar por el hielo del lugar hasta llegar al suelo, recoger el balón y ver al cachorro, el cual le estaba mirando como enojado y dolido al mismo tiempo-no te preocupes, ya se fueron los sujetos malos, yo no te haré nada-dice Tsubasa mientras le extendía la mano al cachorro y se agachaba a su altura, el cachorro dudó un poco pero después se puso a oler la mano de la chica

Grawww-gruñe un poco el cachorro de tigre mientras huele la mano y luego la lame

¿Tu mamá?-pregunta intrigada Tsubasa, cosa que da a entender que puede escuchar lo que dice los animales mas haya de los gruñidos, cosa que dejó un poco intrigado al cachorrito-te digo, es que desde pequeña tenía tres perros siberianos, así que aprendí a escuchar el corazón de los animales

¿Entonces tu has visto ah mami?-pregunta el cachorrito en unos gruñidos (no me pondré ah escribir gruñidos y lo que signifiquen, ya que me da mucha lata)

Lo siento, pero no eh visto a tu mamá, solo te encontré a ti solo cuando estabas en problemas con los cazadores-dice Tsubasa haciendo que el cachorro se entristeciera y comenzara a llorar

Lo sabía, esos hombres malos mataron a mi mamá, no quiero quedar solo, mamá donde estas, mamá-dice el pequeño tigrecito en gruñiditos con lágrimas en los ojos, cosa que hace que Tsubasa se pusiera sentimental

Como te llamas-pregunta Tsubasa con voz baja, cosa que deja intrigado al pequeño tigre

M-m-me llamo Taiga-dice el pequeño tigre mientras comenzaba a sollozar otra vez-mamá ven pronto, te necesito

Tranquilo Taiga, ven conmigo a un lugar mas cómodo, te voy a contar algo que le sucedió a una persona hace un tiempo-dice Tsubasa mientras se levanta y comienza a caminar, es seguido por Taiga, el cual comienza a correr

Ven, te voy a enseñar mi lugar secreto, ni siquiera se lo había mostrado a mamá-dice Taiga mientras comienza a correr y es seguido por Tsubasa

mmm… esta bien te sigo-dice Tsubasa con una sonrisa comenzando a seguir a Taiga

_**Más de 200.000 años en el futuro, tiempo después de la pelea contra ElDorado y Second Stage Children:**_

Se escucha que tocan la puerta principal en una gran casa, se notaba que era lujosa por los adornos que habían colgados en las paredes y demás cosas, bueno, volviendo a las tocadas de la puerta, se ve a una mujer de unos 25 años corriendo hacia la puerta, de pelo color verde hasta mitad de espalda y dos mechas que sobresalen por sus orejas de color celeste, además de tener la piel bronceada, ojos grises y un cuerpo bien desarrollado, al momento de abrir la puerta se sorprende, ya que ve a una persona encapuchada

¿Quién es usted?-pregunta la mujer un poco desconfiada, la cual solo tenía un short y una polera celeste

¿Eres Tsubasa Madokawa?-pregunta el hombre, lo que sorprende a la peli-verde

Ahora soy Tsubasa Kazemaru, hace un tiempo que me case, ¿te conozco?-pregunta la oji-gris mientras se cruza de brazos y luego se da cuenta de algo-disculpa mi descortesía, pasa, adentro charlamos

Gracias por tu invitación-dice el sujeto quitándose la capucha y muestra a Asurei-mi nombre es Asurei Rune, y gracias, con permiso

¿eres algo de Fey Rune?-pregunta Tsubasa mientras camina frente al hombre para mostrarle el camino a la sala, cuando llegan, Tsubasa le dice que tome asiento, cosa que el peli-verde se sienta

Soy su padre, pero lo que quiero decirte es otra cosa totalmente diferente a mí o referente a Fey-dice Asurei mientras llega una mujer con dos tazas de té, que les ofrece a ambos, ambos aceptan la taza

¿a qu8e te refieres Asurei?-pregunta un poco intrigada Tsubasa, a lo que el hombre saca un bolso pequeño que se nota que estaba llena-¿Qué es esto?

adentro hay una grabadora con una canción dentro, te la tienes que aprender de memoria si es que no es mucha molestia, además que hay un aparato muy útil para lo que se viene mas adelante-dice Asurei, mientras que Tsubasa saca una pequeña esfera-eso es un bio equipo, se transforma en lo que tu pienses, por ejemplo un par de patines, una tabla o incluso una espada si es necesario

¿para que me pasas todo esto?-pregunta intrigada la oji-gris por el comentario del peli-verde, ya que no todos los días llega alguien dándote tamaña cosa

es por lo que sucederá más adelante, en un par de días, o incluso menos llegarán tres personas a este tiempo, una de esas personas es tu "yo" del pasado, con ella ya hable anteriormente sobre todo lo que se venía y esta dispuesta a ayudar-dice Asurei dando la sorpresa a la oji-gris

estás diciendo que yo me voy a encontrar con mi propio yo del pasado-dice un poco confundida Tsubasa, a lo que Asurei asiente tranquilamente

en específico es la tú de 14 años. ella está al tanto de todo, inclusive le hable de la canción que se tiene que aprender, pero como sus voces es totalmente distinta por las edad que tienen, le dije que se tenía que aprender es un poco distinta a la tuya, pero tienen el mismo fin para este caso-dice Asurei explicándole un poco más del caso a la Tsubasa de 24 años

esta bien, ayudaré-dice Tsubasa dejando con una mirada tranquila a Asurei-te ayudaré, solo con una condición

¿Cuál es?-dice Asurei un poco nervioso por que la peli-verde diga algo que no sea favorable para la misión

que mi familia no esté involucrada en esto, ya que no quiero que ah ninguno de ellos le pase nada malo-dice Tsubasa seria, mientras que Asurei se relaja por la condición que puso la peli-verde

no te preocupes, ninguna de las personas de tu familia se verá involucrada en esto-dice Asurei mientras se levanta del asiento y comienza a caminar-me retiro, en unos cuantos días más volveré para charlar con ustedes dos juntas, ¿entendido?

Esta bien Asurei-dice Tsubasa mientras igualmente se para para ir a una pequeña mesa de centro, en la cual había una foto con varios chicos, y el del centro levanta un trofeo, pero ella se enfoca en la chica peli-verde con celeste, y ella se pone a jugar con una mecha de cabello-desde hace tiempo es que no me veo con el tiempo corto, desde que comencé a trabajar en las empresas Kira junto a mi primo y a Hiroto

_**Hace más de 200.000 años en el pasado, con Tsubasa y Taiga:**_

Ambos llegan a un pequeño túnel de piedra, Taiga le dice que lo tienen que cruzar, así que lo hacen y llegar a un pequeño claro, pero no era como todos los que había, ya que este era enorme y había varias rocas gigantes y árboles gigantescos, que daban un aspecto siniestro ero acogedor

¿Cómo se llama este lugar?-pregunta curiosa Tsubasa mirando hacia todos los lados sin entender ese lugar

Se llama el valle de las sombras, ya sabes el porque, bueno, que es lo que me tienes que contar Tsubasa-dice Taiga entusiasmado mientras se dirige a una cama de rocas

Bueno, esto me lo contó una amiga, así que no se si es cierto o no-dice Tsubasa comenzando a contar la historia

_**Flashbacks:**_

Iba una familia de cuatro personas en un auto, todos iban charlando, en especial un par de niños, aunque parecieran físicamente desiguales, eran prácticamente iguales, el chico tenía el pelo verde con los ojos grises oscuro y la piel un poco tostadita y la niña tenía el pelo verde con celeste, los ojos grises y la piel igual de tostadita que el niño, el padre era de piel clara, pelo color celeste y ojos color gris, llevaba unos lentes puestos, y la mamá era de piel trigueña con el pelo color verde y los ojos azabache, igual llevaba lentes

Tienes que jugar en equipo nii-chan, de eso se trata el soccer, si eres así nuestros amigos del sun garden y Mido-kun no se sentirán a gusto jugando-dice la chica mientras hacía unos mofletes con los cachetes

El partido ganado es del equipo que mete mas goles nee-chan, o sino, no tendría ningún chiste jugar soccer-dice el chico mientras hace lo mismo que la hermana

Pero si tienes una buena delantera, pero una defensa y un centro que no se siente cómodo jugando no servirá de nada tu fuerza de tiro, ¿o no oka-san?-termina en una pregunta el diálogo de la pequeña

Je, je, je, niños tranquilos con esto de discutir por quien es mejor en la delantera o en la defensa, cuando lleguemos a Inazuma Town procuraremos ir donde Midorikawa-kun y preguntarle a los chicos que es mejor-dice el padre, pero en seguida es contradicho por la madre

Que les dices cariño, escuchen niños, en el soccer se juega en conjunto, quizás si ambos unen fuerzas, en el equipo donde estén, será el equipo invencible sin duda alguna, pero eso si es que trabajan en sincronía con todos los demás compañeros en la cancha, y si juegan como uno, mucho mejor-dice la madre mientras ambos chicos se miran entre si y sonrien

Entonces vamos a ser la defensa impenetrable y el delantero invencible-dice el hermano mientras a la hermana se le iluminan los ojos

Entonces así ningún equipo nos logrará meter ningún gol, seremos imparables a nivel mundial-dice la chica mientras choca palmas con el hermano mientras reían y la mamá hacía una acotación

Eso de jugar perfecto a nivel mundial es mucho para ustedes por ahora, ¿que tal si son primero los mejores de todo Japón?-pregunta la madre mientras los niños asientes y se escucha un sonido cerca de la ladera por donde iban

Te quiero nee-chan, cuídate-es lo último que alcanza a ver la chica y a oír es como su hermano la protege abrazándola, mientras observa que fuera del auto se llena de un polvo café y quedan bajo toneladas de piedras

Pasaron los días, llegaron excavadoras al lugar, acompañadas de ambulancias, una vez que desenterraron el coche, la ambulancia llevó de urgencias a la pequeña y única sobreviviente al hospital de Inazuma town, allí fue tratada y al poco tiempo, Salió de cuidados intensivos y la dejaron en pabellón, donde fue visitada por los chicos del sun garden

Querida, ¿enserio que no quieres venir a vivir al sun garden?-pregunta el dueño del sun garden y el padre de todos en él

No gracias, yo tengo donde vivir, pero igual iré todos los días a visitarlos, eso téngalo por seguro-dice la chica mientras mira a todos los que están en la habitación junto a ella-mañana mismo me dan el alta, así que mañana a primera hora voy a verlos, es una promesa Mido-kun

Acabas de decirlo prima, es una promesa no te puedes retractar-dice Midorikawa recién hablando

Esta bien, verás que no faltaré, me pueden dejar sola, necesito descansar para mañana-dice con una gran sonrisa la chica mientras el señor los comienza a retirar a los niños que hay en la sala

Nos vemos prima-dice Midorikawa para luego seguir a los demás, una vez que la oji-gris está sola, comienza a llorar

¿Por qué me tuve que quedar sola? Ojalá esto nunca hubiera pasado, ahora estaría con oka-san, otou-san y Onii-chan-dice la peli-verde lamentándose de la pérdida

_**Fin flashbacks:**_

Bueno, eso fue mas o menos lo que ella me contó, ya que dice que desde hace un tiempo no se preocupa de eso, sino que ahora tiene una nueva familia los cuales son sus primos-dice Tsubasa terminando de contar el relato hacia Taiga-entonces ¿Qué me dices, no vas a llorar más y vas a mirar hacia delante Taiga?

Claro que si Tsubasa, ese relato si, me deja un poco intrigado, esa chica que dijiste en el relato se parece un poco a ti-dice Taiga mientras se escuchan unos ruidos por los arbustos-¿Qué fue eso?

¡Miren, aquí esta ese pequeño tigre, vamos a molestarlo!-grita la voz de un niño, y desde los arbustos comienzan a salir un total de seis niños, Tsubasa toma a Taiga, lo apresa y los niños en vez de pegarle al tigre, comienzan a pegarle patadas a la oji-gris

Tsubasa, ¿Qué sucede? no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa-dice Taiga mientras trata de liberarse para ayudar a su amiga

N-n-no voy a dejar que te hagan daño Taiga, tu eres un nuevo amigo mío, así que te protegeré sin importar que-dice Tsubasa mientras recibe los golpes aún sujetando a Taiga para que no reciba los golpes

Ya tranquilos chicos, ahora yo me encargo de esos dos, ya no serán un reto por como los dejaron-dice una voz muy conocida por Tsubasa ya ah esta altura

V-Violet, que haces en esta época-dice Tsubasa parándose después de que le dejan de pegar, y observa detenidamente a la peli-celeste

Bueno, me costo despertar, luego de que tu yo de 24 años me pegara un puñetazo, pero me vine a desquitar contigo, que tal si lo hacemos en un partido, uno contra uno, y te tengo que advertir, que yo no soy como mi hermano gemelo, yo soy mil veces mejor-dice Violet, mientras se forma una esfera en su mano y al pasar la mano por una de las placas de color azul, y una voz dice _**Field Mode**_

Es lo mismo que ocupó Alpha, ¿Cómo puede ser?-dice Tsubasa mientras un campo se va creando por arte de magia en el amplio suelo del valle de las sombras

Tsubasa déjame ayudarte, no importa de que modo sea, tu también eres mi amiga, y no te dejaré sola-le suplica Taiga, mientras que comienzan a salirle pequeñas lágrimas

Entonces si quieres ayudar Taiga, te tienes que ir, no quiero que te pase nada malo-dice Tsubasa mientras le da una sonrisa sincera a el pequeño tigrecito

¡voy a hacer cualquier cosa menos apartarme de tu lado, tu me recuerdas a mi madre, por tu calida presencia!-dice Taiga mientras comienza a llorar a cascaditas

Entonces quédate, pero no interfieras Taiga-dice Tsubasa mientras comienza a caminar al centro del campo de soccer

No se que es lo que le dices a la pequeña basura, pero nada importará cuando termine contigo una vez por todas-dice Violet llegando frente a su futura madre

Entonces que esperamos, comencemos con esto de una maldita vez ser repugnante-dice Tsubasa mientras deja su balon de soccer en el centro y se miran ambas

Comenzamos en cuanto ese chico toque el silbato-dice la oji-avellana mientras Tsubasa mira hacia donde apunta Violet y ve como un chico tiene un silbato a punto de tocarlo, una vez que Tsubasa vuelve la vista a la posición original (hacia Violet), el chico toca el silbato y ambas tratan de quitarse el balón, pero como Tsubasa esta débil Violet le quita el balón fácilmente y se dirige hacia atrás

¿Qué está haciendo?-piensa Tsubasa justo antes de recibir un fuerte balonazo que la deja tirada en el suelo

¡Párate! Voy a acabar contigo de la forma mas cruel posible-dice Violet mientras Tsubasa se para, pero vuelve a recibir otro balonazo

¡Tsubasa!-dice preocupado Taiga, comienza a correr al campo, pero es detenido por la voz de Tsubasa

No te preocupes Taiga, me eh encontrado en peores situaciones y las eh superado, siempre en los últimos minutos-dice Tsubasa mientras Taiga comienza a llorar nuevamente-no llores, a tu madre no le gustaría verte llorar ¿o si?-dice Tsubasa mientras le muestra una gran sonrisa al pequeño cachorro de tigre

Ya pasada media hora del enfrentamiento se notaba a leguas que Violet ya tenía el enfrentamiento ganado, ya que Tsubasa con suerte se podía poner de pie, además que cada que se paraba, la peli-celeste le mandaba un pelotazo que la tiraba de nuevo al suelo, Taiga estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer, hasta que todos escuchan un rugido, ven hacia donde esta Taiga y se ve al pequeño tigre que tienen un avatar de un gran tigre dientes de sable, Violet mira sorprendida a la pequeña criatura, la cual vuelve a rugir, esta vez es un gruñido y el avatar se dirige a Tsubasa, la cual se cruza de brazos por un poco de temor y al despejarse el humo que se formó, se veía completamente distinta a la oji-gris, ya que ahora su pelo era de color anaranjado con líneas café, su pelo seguía siendo corto, solo que ahora tenía una larga cola delgada, estilo Hakuryuu de color anaranjado, su piel seguía siendo trigueño, pero ahora en las mejillas, tenía una raya de pigre a cada lado de color café, que partían en la parte de debajo de las majillas de cada lado y terminaban antes de llegar a los ojos , estos últimos eran ahora de un color ambarino y eran como ver los ojos de un gato

Siento como la energía y el poder recorre mi cuerpo, ¿Qué es esto?-dice Tsubasa mientras ve a Taiga, el cual estaba un poco agotado por hacer lo de recién

¡ese es un poco de mi poder, te lo presto!-dice Taiga mientras mira a Tsubasa con una cara decidida

No te preocupes Taiga, no desaprovecharé el poder que me has prestado-dice Tsubasa mientras ve a Violet, ahora totalmente energizada

Je, no importa lo que hagas, no podrás hacer nada en tu estado actual, ¿que vas ah hacer?, ¿caer al suelo totalmente lastimada?-dice Violet mientras mira a Tsubasa, mientras la peli-celeste tenía una gota al lado de la cabeza, pensando en que podría venir ahora

Te voy a demostrar el poder de los sentimientos en conjunto, ya que como dice el dicho _dos son mejor que uno_-dice Tsubasa mientras toma posición de carreras, es decir, pone un pie estirado hacia atrás, el otro doblado frente a ella, y las manos a cada lado del cuerpo y comienza a correr, hasta tomar el balón y mira triunfante a Violet

¿q-que piensas hacer?-dice nerviosamente Violet, mientras Tsubasa le mira tétricamente, cosa que le causa mas nerviosismo a la peli-celeste

Te haré pagar por todo lo que has hecho sufrir a Dante y a mi, así que prepárate mala hermana-dice Tsubasa mientras se cruza de brazos y en un rápido movimiento una sombra morada sale por su espalda y al momento de separar rápidamente los brazos hacia los lados, de la sombra morada, sale una mujer jaguar-**diosa felina Bastet***

Q-q-que, un avatar, eso es imposible-dice Violet mientras mira a el avatar felino y femenino de Tsubasa, en eso su cara cambia ah odio mientras mira a Tsubasa, la cual tiene aun la sonrisa

Puertas del infierno helado-_**Tsubasa lanza el balón hacia arriba mientras ella salta y chuta el balón de vuelta al suelo, al llegar a este, el balón se congela, mientras detrás del balón sale una gran puerta de cristal, Tsubasa cae al suelo entre el balón y la puerta, esta se comienza a abrir lentamente mientras sale un viento helado que deja inmovilizada a Violet, Tsubasa levanta el pie derecho hacia atrás y chuta el balón con fuerza tirando a Violet a la portería y esta (la portería) se congela y Violet cae al suelo con varios rasguños**_-eso te mereces e incluso te merecerías mucho más, agradece que soy gentil

Violet, eres una decepción para Fader, Saru tendrá una charla muy severa contigo-dice una voz que sorprende a Tsubasa y al dirigir la vista hacia donde venía la voz ve a una chica de cabello blanco medio ondulado en una media cola. hasta la cintura. ojo derecho anaranjado, ojo izquierdo morado con celeste. su altura esta bien.

K-Kin, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dice nerviosamente Violet impresionando a Tsubasa, ya que era su primera vez que veía a la peli-celeste asustada

Saru te ah dejado divertirte un rato, pero le ah fastidiado que siempre estés perdiendo contra alguien que ni siquiera tiene nuestros genes-dice la albina, mientras la oji-avellana le mira temerosa-vamos a volver a nuestro tiempo y recibirás un fuerte castigo de parte de Saru-dice mientras hace que la peli-celeste desaparezca en un destello, para luego ver a la oji-gris, la cual volvía a la normalidad y caía de rodillas agotada-tu no te preocupes Tsubasa Madokawa, si es que ella aprende su lección, tu no tendrás mas problemas fuera de los partidos, a excepción si es que te empeñas en estorbarnos, ahí tomaremos acciones fuertes contra ti y los que te rodean-dice justo antes de desaparecer al igual que Violet

¿ya terminó todo?-dice difícilmente Tsubasa mientras se levanta y comienza a caminar por donde vino-me tengo que ir Taiga, procura cuidarte y cuidar a todos los que amas

Taiga miraba con pena como Tsubasa se iba, mientras se entristecía, pero trataba de aguantar las lágrimas, mientras asentía a las palabras dichas por Tsubasa, al rato después, se ve a Tsubasa llegando donde estaban Makoto y Dante, ella tenía un papel en la mano, y se la pasó a Makoto, el abrió los ojos al ver que eran instrucciones de cómo usar el dispositivo esfera, así que lo activó y fueron transportados los tres

_**Más de 200.00 años en el futuro, después del enfrentamiento contra el SSC:**_

¿Qué pasa sempai?-pregunta intrigado Kariya al ver como Kirino se detenía de golpe en medio entrenamiento, al igual que Shinsuke, Tenma, Taiyo, Nishiki, Tsurugi y Shindou, ya que Kinako, Fey, Tobu y Zanark estaba en sus respectivas épocas

No lo se, siento algo cálido dentro mío, como si es que la escencia de Jean volviera a estar dentro mío,comosi volviera a tener su mixi-max-dice el peli rosa mientras los demas miembros del chrono storm asienten, confirmando lo mismo, y de un segundo a otro algo en el cielo resplandece fuertemente, dando paso a la caravana del tiempo, esta al descender da paso a Wandebot, Fey, Kinako, Tobu y Zanark, los cuales estaban bajando de esta, dejándola estacionada a media cancha

Hola chicos, tiempo sin verlos-dice Kinako haciendo su típico saludo, es decir inclinándose hacia la derecha, colocando su mano derecha en su cabeza y cerrando el ojo izquierdo

Hola-dice Tenma sorprendiéndose y alegrándose de ver a sus amigos-¿Cómo han estado?

hemos estado bien, pero venimos aquí por una razón, Tenma, estoy seguro que tu también lo sentiste, el espíritu de los mixi-max volviendo a latir dentro nuestro-dice Fey mientras que Tenma se pone serio y asiente

si, aquí también lo hemos sentido, ¿tu crees que algo nuevo esté a punto de comenzar?-dice Tenma mientras se acercan todos los miembros del equipo a ver que sucede

Eso no lo dudo Tenma, por esa misma razón hemos vuelto a su época, para que los mejores once se vuelvan a reunir-dice Fey, mientras que alguien mas baja de la nave

Primero que nada, hay que celebrar esto, no todos los días se vuelven a juntar todos, ¿no creen?-dice el doctor Arno viendo a todos los jugadores que se sorprendieron de verlo

Eso es cierto, Fey hay que celebrar esto en grande, ya que nos volvemos a reunir todos, y estamos viendo viejos amigos-dice Kinako, la cual se notaba que era un poco más madura que el comienzo de la aventura

_**OH-WAO WAO OH-WAO WAO OH-WAO WAO Oh yeah otakebi!**_

(aparece la figura de un tigre hecho con rayos color rojo)_**  
OH-WAO WAO OH-WAO WAO OH-WAO WAO Oh yeah otakebi!**_

(aparece la figura de otro tigre hecho de rayos, con rayos color azul)_**  
Tatakau no yatsura no otakebi**_

(aparecen los jugadores del equipo Chrono Storm)_**  
O-WAO WAO O-WAO WAO**_

(aparece el tigre de rayos rojos)_**  
Nayameru yatsura no ochikomi**_

(aparecen Dante, Makoto, Tsubasa y Violet, mirando dudosos en distintas posiciones)  
_**Omoidoori ikanai koto bakari (souiu mon da yo minna gaman da yo)**_

(aparece Tsubasa mientras esta sentado en el pasto, mientras mira triste hacia al frente y luego agacha la cabeza mientras que aparece una figurilla pequeña de ella a un lado corriendo sobre si mismo)_**  
Oira dake fukou janai**_

(aparece Dante acostado en el pasto con las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras piensa en algo, tambien con una figurilla corriendo)_**  
Un wo kocchi ni hikiyosero**_

(aparece Makoto de pie hacia la derecha, mientras mira el cielo con una expresión tiste, al parecer tiene algo en la mano igualmente como los dos anteriores con una fijura en miniatura de él corriendo)_**  
Dare mo yacchakurenai ze**_

(aparece Violet mientras tiene los dedos apoyados en el mentón, de pie hacia la izquierda teniendo tambien una pequeña figura de ella corriendo)_**  
Jibun de yannakya!**_

Aparecen todas las figuras de esos cuatro corriendo, mientras que al lado de ellos corre pasándolos a todos la figura de Kinako revasándolos a todos y ellos se amontonan tratando de alcanzarla)_**  
Supaaku boi!**_

(aparece Dante tratando de quitarle el balón a Tsubasa sin éxito)_**  
Ai wo arudakke mochi yotte!**_

(aparecen todos los del Raimon y los de las otras épocas viendo el enfrentamiento entre madre eh hijo)_**  
Supaaku boi!**_

Se ve a Kinako hablando con Tsubasa mientras ambas se rien de algo que pasó)_**  
Sugoi pawaa wo umi dasou ze!**_

(se ve a Dante tirado en el suelo mientras su alma sale de su cuerpo)_**  
Kono chikyuu no domannaka de**_

(se ve ahora a Makoto tratando de quitarle el balón a Tsurugi, pero este no se lo hace facil para nada)_**  
Hikari kagayake! Inazuma no youni!**_

(se ve ah Violet pasándole una botella de agua a cada uno, ya que se nota que están cansados y Violet tiene una sonrisa)_**  
Kore kara dongaragasshan shinpi na mirai ga**_

(aparece el planeta tierra,mientras que varios rayos de distintos colores lo envuelven y comienza a aparecer un tigre blanco)_**  
Yattekuru!**_

(el tigre blanco ruge mientras la escena se vuelve blanca)_**  
Oh-WAO WAO Oh-WAO WAO Oh-WAO WAO Oh yeah otakebi!**_

(aparece otra vez el tigre de rayos rojos)_**  
OH-WAO WAO OH-WAO WAO OH-WAO WAO Oh yeah otakebi!**_

(aparece otra vez el tigre de rayos azules)_**  
WAO!**_

(vuelve a aparecer el tigre blanco para volver a la escena de la tierra con los rayos de distintos colores)_**  
WAO!**_

(siguen los rayos de colores alrededor de la tierra, hasta que sale un destello blanco)

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Bien, hasta aquí dejo el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que no se enojen conmigo por que Tsubasa no se despidiera adecuadamente del cachorrito, pero en el siguiente capítulo se mostrará el porque no se despidió adecuadamente, ahora ah hacer una preguntillas:**_

_**¿Para que será la canción que les encomendó Asurei a las dos Tsubasas? ¿Cuáles creen que serán las canciones?**_

_**¿Violet aprenderá la lección que le dará Saru? ¿volverá a interponerse en el camino de Tsubasa y retarla a un partido?**_

_**¿Qué les pareció la apariencia de Tsubasa con el mixi-max? ¿Cómo se creen que será la técnica con el?**_

_**¿Tendrá más técnicas con el avatar? ¿Qué les pareció que Tsubasa tuviera un avatar? ¿Cómo será su armadura?**_

_**¿Qué les parece que alguien mas aparte de los mejores once tenga un mixi-max? ¿los sorprenderé con algo más**_


	7. Chapter 4: llegada al futuro

**_Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven y sus respectivas temporadas no me perteneces, si no que a level-5_**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-._**

**_Ten made todokeyou_**

(Aparece Dante mientras observa un paisaje desoladote lo que se supone es Inazuma Town en ruinas, es decir en su tiempo, mientras el viento mueve su pelo)

**_Iro azayakana yume to omoi wo _**

(El mira hacia el cielo mientras la cámara se eleva al cielo y aparece el símbolo de Inazuma eleven)

**_DAAKU na PAWAA oshiyose _**

(Aparece Dante corriendo seriamente mientras detrás de él aparece la sombra de dos personas)

**_Kono sekai wo obiyakasu _**

(sigue corriendo mientras ahora detrás del aparece la figura de Saru)

**_Mou damaccha irarenai! _**

(aparece Tsubasa a la edad de 14 años con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que detrás de ella aparece Violet sonriendo malvadamente)

**_Mirai wo kaete yarou ze! _**

(aparece Dante junto a un chico de pelo color crema parado, pero no es Goenji, mientras saltan)

**_Boku ga kono sekai ni okosunda kaze wo _**

(Aparecen las siluetas de Kirino, Tenma, Kariya, Beta, Hikaru, Hamano, Fey y Kinako uno tras otro)

**_Ato wa makasero! Zettai daijoubu! _**

(Ahora aparecen detrás en grande Violet y en frente Tsubasa de 14 años mientras ambas se encogen de hombros al mismo tiempo y luego se ve a Dante y al chico peli-crema mientras practican con un balón)

**_Dakara kurai mirai nante fuki tobasu JETTO! _**

(Aparece Tsubasa de 14 años sacando extrañamente un kenshin mientras frente a ella aparece Violet sacando su kenshin)

**_Moetagiru jounetsu wo mune ni tsuki susume! _**

(Aparece en medio Dante tratando de evitar una pelea entre ambas chicas)

**_Norikomina! Kibou no fune ni! _**

(aparece una Tsubasa de 25 años mientras veía tranquilamente hacia el frente)

**_Ten made todokeyou _**

(Aparece Dante nuevamente en un campo se soccer solo, mientras mira hacia atrás y comienzan a aparecer cada uno de los jugadores del Raimon, primero Tenma y Nishizono)

**_I ro azayakana yume to omoi wo _**

(ahora aparecen Kirino, Beta, Hamano y Kariya)

**_Itsuka minna gingiragin ni naru you ni _**

(aparecen Fey, Kinako y Hikaru)

**_Negai wo koe ni takushi tenkuu he to todokeba _**

(Dante mira tristemente hacia el suelo mientras a su lado derecho aparece Tsubasa mientras le da apoyo colocando su mano sobre su hombro y a su izquierda el chico peli-crema mientras también lo apoya colocando su mano en el hombro)

**_Kitto yume wa kanaunda! _**

(Dante mira a los dos mientras le sale una sonrisa y todos parecen celebrar)

_**Capitulo 4: llegada al futuro, encuentro con Saru**_

¡Bien, que comience la fiesta!-grita emocionada Kinako, mientras comenzaban a llegar varias personas, ya que al parecer no solo eran los del Raimon, ya que estaba presente Hakuryuu, y varios chicos más

Oye Kinako, esto se nos va ah escapar de las manos, esto se esta transformando en una fiesta muy bullisiosa-dice Fey mientras ve a su madre con una sonrisa en su cara y con el ojo derecho cerrado-¿q-q-que sucede?

Has crecido harto Fey, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta la chica que nos pidió Saru que cuidásemos?-dice Kinako mirando hacia todos los lados sin ver a esa chica

¿¡Eh!?-solo atina a decir Fey mientras ve a todos lados sin encontrar a la chica-se me volvió a perder de la vista, ¿Dónde se habrá metido Gin?

Oshite, oshite, vamos a buscarla, no conoce el lugar y se puede perder-dice Kinako mientras mira un poco nerviosa a Fey sin quitarse lo divertida

Ambos salieron corriendo de el lugar, mientras que un chico los queda viendo y los sigue, para ver que sucedía, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, por mientras, Zanark hablaba con Nishiki por lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, los dos parecieron haberse vuelto amigos inseparables, Tenma hablaba con Shinzuke, Shindoy y Kirino sobre que es lo que pudieran traer para hablar los chicos del tiempo, Tobu comía como loco, dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido por el comportamiento del chico dinosaurio

Osh, Tenma-se escucha una voz serena desde la entrada de la sala

¿eh?... ¿eh?... ¡SHUUUU!-gritan Tenma y Hakuryuu al mismo impresionados al ver al peli-azul presente en la fiesta

¿Qué pasa, hice algo malo?-pregunta Shuu inocentemente

¡que haces tu aquí, que pasó con la isla!-le grita Hakuryuu dejando casi sordo al pequeño peli-azul el cual parecía mareado por el grito

También es un gusto verde Haku-kun, primero, la isla es aburrida, así que decidí venir, segundo, la isla esta en completa calma desde que se fueron ustedes-dice un con un poco de resentimiento en lo último

¿Qué tienes en contra mía? Tú decidiste quedarte en la isla para protegerla-le dijo Hakuryuu igual de resentido que el chico

Tranquilo, tranquilo Haku-kun, vine para quedarme un tiempo con ustedes, no me voy a ir así como así esta vez, lo prometo Tenma, Hakuryuu-dice Shuu dando una tierna sonrisa a sus amigos

Me alegro de escuchar eso Shuu-dice Tenma el cual tenía una sonrisa amplia en el rostro

_**En una gran casa, en la ciudad de Hokkaido**_

Bien, creo que esto va a comenzar estruendosamente, es hora de despertar hermanito-susurra cierto peli-rosa mientras toma una guitarra en su mano izquierda, en la derecha una uñeta y esta conectada a un amplificador-hora de la fiesta-dice el oji-ambar tocando abruptamente la guitarra, haciendo que su hermano cayera de la cama asustado

¿¡Que haces grandísimo baka!?-grita el peli-gris totalmente enojado mirando a su hermano de una manera muy mala

¿Calzoncillos de corazones nii-chan?-pregunta el oji-ambar mientras aguanta la risa sin logar resistirlo-¿acaso Kazemaru y Endou no nos invitaron a Inazuma Town para pasarla bien una noche a solas?

¿¡pero me tenías que despertar a media noche!?-dice el hermano molesto, mientras que el peli-rosa negaba con la cabeza-¿acaso esa no es la hora?

Que equivocado estas hermanito, parece que trabajar en el Hakures y trasnochar ayudando a tu pupilo te deja muy mal, por lo menos aún no me caso, no estoy atado como tú, te succionan toda la vida Shiro-niichan, espero a nunca casarme-dice el peli-rosa mientras abre las cortinas dejando un poco segado a Shiro, antes que se acostumbrara a la luz del día-además es medio día

¡Atsuya-nii eso molesta!-dice mientras aún no termina de acostumbrarse a la luz del sol mientras parpadea velozmente hasta terminar de acostumbrarse a la luz-sabes que no tienes que decir eso nii-san, trabajar en un colegio es agotador, pero da sus frutos, además estar casado es para no estar tan solo, y que para con Hime-chan

Estamos comprometidos, pero no significa que no pueda buscar otras gatitas para pasarlo bien por una noche o dos, comprendes lo que digo nii-chan si fueras yo comprenderías lo que es ser un gato callejero y no un perrito faldero con su correita de obediencia-dice Atsuya tratando de sacar de quicio a su hermano lográndolo, ya que este se le abalanza encima a tratar de ahorcarlo, pero Atsuya solo se ríe

Tendrás que ser mucho mas grande que yo hermano para poder ganarme de este modo tan patético-dice Atsuya antes de hacer un rápido movimiento hacia el costado y quedar él sobre su hermano, él boca al suelo (Shiro) mientras Atsuya esta sobre él y le apreta el brazo derecho detrás de su espalda con ambas manos-¿te rindes Shiro-niichan?

Esta bien Atsuya, pero quítate de encima, pesas demasiado, ¿que es lo que comes tanto?-le pregunta el peli-gris mientras su hermano lo suelta, se para y lo ayuda a levantarse del suelo-no era broma, ¿Qué es lo que comes que pesas tanto y no engordar? No mejor dicho ¿Cómo te cae tanto?

Tantos años viviendo solos y aún no sabes, yo no soy como Kabeyama, yo si gasto lo que como, al igual que Midorikawa-dice Atsuya mientras le sale una sonrisa al menos por primera vez en el día sincera-vamos ah estar con los chiquillos, cuando éramos unos chiquillos ilusos jugando a soccer, antes que el soccer se volviera algo tan peligroso como ahora, espero a que los chicos quieran jugar aunque sea un partido corto-dice el oji-ambar mientras sale de la pieza de su hermano menor

Mejor me visto, cuando lo hago esperar me puede hacer la vida imposible-dice Shirou mientras agita la mano derecha con los ojos cerrados y se dirige a su cómoda para sacar la ropa

_**De vuelta a Inazuma Town**_

Ne, parece que se han montado una buena sin nosotros-dice una voz que deja estáticos a todos los del Raimon y los demás ven con cara de "que les pasa a estos ahora"

No sabía que tenían permitido realizar una fiesta, ustedes que creen que debe ser el castigo para los chicos-se escucha ahora una voz frívola y calculadora

No lo se, quizás cien vueltas más a la cancha por organizar esto-dice ahora una voz femenina con un tono serio pero de burla al mismo tiempo

Y además de eso una rutina más dura desde mañana al alba-dice de nuevo la voz calculadora, los del Raimon se dan vuelta poco a poco y ven a sus tres pesadillas sobre exigentes

E-E-Endou-kantoku, Tsubasa-sensei y Kidou-kantoku, no nos hagan entrenar más de la cuenta-dice Ichino muy pero muy asustado por la expresión de sus mayores

No nos importa lo que digan chicos, no devieron de hacer una fiesta sin permiso y además no invitarnos-dice Tsubasa mirando burlonamente a los chicos que casi se caían del infarto por el alivio de esas últimas palabras de su ex sensei-pero no crean que se salvaron del castigo para mañana-todos se volvieron a caer por el cansancio que les producía de solo pensar en entrenamiento extra

Entonces, ¿Qué sucede para que hagan esta fiesta?-pregunta con una sonrisa Endou viendo a todos los presentes

Endou-kantoku, Fey, Kinako, Wandaba, Tobu y Zanark vinieron a visitarnos del futuro-dice Tenma con una sonrisa en su rostro

Te equivocas Tenma, no vinimos para eso, vinimos para hablar con ustedes sobre algo que nos contó Saru-dice por primera vez abiertamente Zanark mientras deja sorprendido a todos los presentes

¿Qué quieres decir Zanark?-le pregunta confundido Shindou mientras recibía una mirara extrañada de parte de Tobu y Zanark, los cuales eran los que estaban presentes en este momento

Les explicaré antes que esos tres vuelvan, hace unos días, Saru nos contactó y nos pidió que fuéramos con él para hablar de algo importante

_**Flash back**_

¿Qué sucede Saru? Tu nunca interferirías con el tiempo sin un motivo, el último motivo fue para acabar con los que no tenían el gen de los SSC-dice lo último en un susurro que no alcanza a escuchar nadie a excepción de Kinako, la cual estaba a su lado

Pero eso ya pasó Fey-kun, déjalo en el pasado, eso ya no nos incumbe, o no KO-DO-MO-dice Kinako moviendo el dedo índice de la mano derecha mientras susurraba lo último como un reproche

Esta bien, por cierto, para que nos llamabas Saru-pregunta intrigado el peli-verde mientras miraba seriamente al albino

Lo que les quería decir es que voy a intentar arreglar una línea temporal, eh detectado hace un tiempo que existe una bifurcación espacio tiempo, y de niños que tienen el exacto gen de los second stage children, es muy raro eso-dice Saru seriamente mientras mira a todos los presentes

Oh, oh, ¿a que te refieres Saru?-pregunta Tobu intrigadamente mientras veía divertido a Saru

Primero, necesito que se reunan con sus compañeros del Chrono Storm-dice Saru mirando a los presentes y luego pasan Meia y Gillis a la habitación-y por su parte, ya tienen las instrucciones de cómo usar, unos chicos en espacial me interesan en esa época, cuando llegue el momento tienen que tener una buena actuación para entregarles las pistolas gemelas, y por cierto… Beta

Je, je, si lo se, ayudarlos a hacer un salto al tiempo, una vez que encuentre alguien para hacer un mixi-max con el dientes de sable, ¿o me equivoco?-pregunta Beta, mientras Saru niega con la cabeza y ella sonrie tiernamente, para luego cambiar a una cara de odio y superioridad-espero a que ustedes grupo de cabeza huecas me deje hacer el trabajo bien o me encargaré de ustedes personalmente-dice Beta para luego cambiar de personalidad otra vez-menos a ti Meia-chan, me refiero a los hombres

_**Fin flash back**_

Eso es mas o menos lo que pasó, ya que después me marché del lugar por aburrimiento-dice Zanark mientras todos lo quedaban mirando impresionados, en especial los que no jugaron contra ElDorado y los second stage children, ya que parecía un cuento de ciencia ficción por el relato de un chico que viene del futuro

¿y donde esta Saru en estos momentos Zanark?-pregunta Tenma viendo ilusionado por querer ver al chico albino

Lo siento Tenma, el se quedó haciendo unas cosas importantes en el futuro, por eso nosotros estamos aquí-dice Kinako legando a la sala un poco cansada y con la respiración agitada

¿Qué paso Kinako?-pregunta Kirino intrigado por el comportamiento de la pequeña revoltosa, ya que estaba algo nerviosa viendo a todas partes

Je, je, ¿han visto a una chica albina de pelo largo, ondulado, de casi mi misma estatura, piel clara y ojo como los de Fey ero con toques celeste?-pregunta Kinako un poco nerviosa mientras reía un poco-es que si no la encontramos Saru nos dará un buen reto, se supone que tendríamos que cuidarla

No, no la hemos visto, al menos no por aquí-dice Shinzuke mientras observa a Kinako algo intrigado-por cierto, ¿ccomo se llama…?

Shinzuke no alcanza a terminar de hablar, ya que una chica con las mismas descripciones que dice Kinako entra corriendo y gritando asustada de algo o más bien de alguien, ella llevaba una vestimenta igual que fey, solo que con una chaqueta celeste, una flor morado, una trenza al costado izquierdo, tenía el pelo hasta la cintura especificando mas lo que habia comentado hace un rato Kinako, además de llevar un parche médico en el ojo izquierdo

¡ayuda Fey-kun, Kinako-chan, un chatito me estaba observando!-grita la chica mientras Kinako se sorprende por ver a la chica y luego le sale una amplia sonrisa

Daiyobu, daiyobu, no hay prblema Gin-chan, aquí todos los presentes son amigos, no hay que tener miedo-trata de ayudar a la chica, mientras le muestra una típica sonrisa de ella, una vez que la albina vio a Kinako se fue cerca de ella asustada casi llorando

N-n-no quiero estar aquí Kinako-chan, me asusta tanta gente desconocida, quiero volver con ustedes a mi tiempo-dice Gin mientras le comenzaban a salir pequeñas lagrimitas temiendo por estar rodeada de tanta gente

Hay estas, yo no te estoy siguiendo, vi que ellos estaban preocupados y decidí buscarte aunque no sabía como eras-dice el chico que estaba siguiendo a Gin, el cual era Miyabino, y estaba viendo con una mirada relajada, sonriente y un poco molesta

¿eh? Que no me lleve el chatito, que no lo haga-dice un poco suplicante mientras le salían lágrimas de cocodrilo a Gin mientras esta junto a Kinako

Eh, Miyabino no es malo, solo que el chatito es un poco impulsivo para sus cosas-dice Haruma mientras pone la mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Miyabino y recibe una mirada asesina de parte de este

Eres malo Haruma-kun, no soy tan impulsivo, bueno, desde el enfrentamiento con el Raimon en el Holy Road, pero no me digas Chatito-dice enojado Miyabino mientras trata de golpear con un puñetazo a su capitán pero co lo alcanza ya que lo tiene parado con el brazo

Mientras ellos discutían, aparece una luz cegadora que al momento de desvanecerse deja aparecer a Tsubasa, Makoto y Dante, dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos y con la boca abierta de par en par, una vez que ellos llegan al tiempo, a la sala entra Fey y unos segundos después entres Shirou y Atsuya, quedando sorprendidos por ver a la oji-gris pequeña

Valla, es increíble verte chica Tsubasa, desde hace tiempo que no te veo así con el pelo corto-intenta coquetear Atsuya a la Tsubasa pequeña, mientras le pone la mano en el mentón

Te acercar un poco a mi, te parto todo o que se te llama cara pervertido sexopata-dice Tsubasa toda roja mientras ve a Atsuya y un aura asesina comienza a brotar del cuerpo de la oji-gris, mientras que la mayor igual lo ve de la misma forma, así que aparta un poco la mano y Tsubasa lo muerde fuertemente, hasta que comienza a sacarle sangre y lo suelta

¡eso dolió, mi linda mano esta sangrando!-grita Atsuya mientras todos se quedan con gota detrás de la nuca viendo la actuación del peli-rosa, mientras que a la joven oji-gris le saca una carcajada-¿¡que tiene de divertido esto pequeña caníbal!?

Sigues igual de sensible que siempre con tu cuerpo, creyéndote que eres perfecto, como si eso fuera cierto Atsuya, deberías ser igual que Shirou-dice Tsubasa mientras se seca las lagrimitas por reír del sufrimiento del oji-ambar

Ne nii-san, puedes contra mi y no puedes contra una niña pequeña, eso si que es gracioso-dice Shiro, justo antes que algo no identificado le cayera en la cara derribándolo, dejándolo en el suelo, cuando todos se dan cuenta, es el pie de Tsubasa el cual estaba en su cara

Bien, creo que esto ya se pasó, mejor será que vuelvan a sus casas, ya que se está haciendo tarde, y acuérdense que los del Raimon tienen que entrenar el doble mañana por esto-dice Kidou mientras todos se retiran comentando la fiesta divertidos, mientras que los del Raimon se retiran como si les hubieran dado un golpe muy bajo

Oye, alguien vino a verme hace unos días, ustedes tres se vienen a quedar a mi casa-dice Tsubasa mientras ve a su yo de 14 años con el pie en la cara de Shirou y a Dante y Makoto contemplando la escena estupefactos

Esta bien, espero tu que no me vuelvas a decir niña pequeña, entiendes Shiro-kun-dice la mini-Tsubasa mientras solo se escucha un quejido de parte del peli-gris

_**Unos cuantos años en el futuro SSC base**_

Me has decepcionado Violet Kazemaru, no creía que serias capas de romper mis reglas así de fácilmente como lo hiciste unas cuantas veces en menos de una semana, tendré que tomar una dura decisión por tu desobediencia-dice Saru un poco divertido por ver a la peli-celeste la cual estaba mas aterrada que nerviosa

Recibiré mi castigo apropiadamente Saru, comprendo que te desobedecí, pero era para acabar con ese mocoso de Dante-dice Violet mientras Saru solo se limita a escuchar y a observar a la peli-celeste disculpándose

Lo que quiero decir violet, es que ya no perteneces mas a los Second Stage Children, a ti te corrompió el poder, y no puedo permitir que sigas lastimando a mas gente que no se lo merece-dice Saru impresionando a la peli-celeste por la palabras tan profundas

¡eso es injusto Saru!-dice Violet altaneramente haciendo que a Saru le salga una cara de enojo, lo que hace que Violet se retracte un poco-tu fuiste el único que me comprendió mi poder cuando nadie más lo hacía, también fuiste e único que comprendió mi sufrimiento cuando mi oka-san tenía miedo de mi cuando mi padre murió

Te tengo que hacer una pregunta Violet-dice Saru dejando intrigada a la peli-ceste, para luego continuar con lo que iba a decir-¿tu alguna vez fuiste a la tumba de tu padre o recuerdas su funeral en algún momento?-la pregunta dejó confundida a la chica, puesto que ella no recordaba si se había hecho o no un funeral en memoria de su padre, así que eso le sacó una lágrimas

No lo recuerdo-dice casi en susurro apenas audible, pero Saru si lo hizo, así que sonrió levemente y luego volvió a su expresión seria

Escucha Violet, no puedo permitir que lastimes a nadie mas siendo parte de los Second Stage Children, así que ya no estas ligada con nosotros, pero como amigo tuyo, te recomiendo que vayas a esta época-dice el albino pasándole un papel a la peli-celeste, para luego seguir hablando-en este momento y lugar histórico aprenderás mucho sobre ti misma y a como ser una persona amable de nuevo, espero a que no te sientas presionada, será un lugar para que te relajes y diviertas

Luego de eso le pasa un dispositivo esfera y le dice que se retire, cosa que ella capta y sale de la habitación, una vez que Saru queda solo, entra Asurei con su capucha puesta y al momento de cerrar la puerta se la saca

No crees que fuiste muy duro y directo con esa chica Saru, tienes que tratar a las personas un poco mejor, con esas palabras tan hirientes te pasas de actor profesional-dice Asurei, mientras que Saru ríe para luego ser seguido por le mayor

Es increíble que hayamos llegado tan lejos en esto, luego de haber acabado con los second stage children hace tiempo, fue difícil volver a tomar el papel de líder estricto y sobre exigente, ya que se me había olvidado, por cierto, le voy a hacer la visita a la Tsubasa de 14 años que esta en la época de Tenma-dice Saru parándose de su asiento mientras es seguido con la vista por Asurei-¿Qué te pasa Asurei Rune?

Espero a que esto funcione para que ellos salgan a la luz y reten o a Raimon o a nosotros a un partido, espero a que funcione hasta ese entonces, este tiempo ah parecido una eternidad, ¿no crees?-le pregunta Asurei sorprendiendo a Saru por sus palabras, mientras que este le mira seriamente

En realidad no se si lo estoy haciendo bien hasta ahora, ojala que salga el plan como espero o voy a tener que ir con el plan B y ese si que es un problema-dice Saru mientras que ahora el que mira sorprendido es Asurei

¿Cuál es el plan B Saru?-pregunta intrigado el padre de Fey, mientras que Saru mira decepcionado hacia un punto indefinido

Ese es el problema, no tengo ningún plan B en mente en estos momentos, y hasta ahora los que eh pensado terminarían en algo catastrófico-dice Saru mientras mira preocupado a Asurei, antes que tomara un dispositivo esfera y lo activa-hasta ese entonces tendremos que pedir ayuda de dos bandos que piensan que cada uno son el enemigo del otro-y luego de dicho esto el albino es transportado dejando a un preocupado Asurei en el cuarto solo

_**Unos cuantos años antes, en la casa de Tsubasa**_

Que lata, enserio que nos tenemos que quedar aquí-dice Dante mientras se queja por el lugar-no es que tenga algo en contra del lugar, es lindo, pero me trae malos recuerdos de mi pasado

No seas grosero Dante, ella nos esta haciendo una invitación a quedarnos a su casa, así que acepta la invitación o te vas a dormir al patio-dice Tsubasa para luego Dante masculla entre dientes una maldición y mira hacia otro lado

Luego de esta escenita familiar, ¿Cuáles van a ser nuestros cuartos en nuestra estadía en su casa?-dice educadamente Makoto el cual le saca una sonrisa a Tsubasa de 24 años y una burlona para la de 14 años

Vengan, les mostraré sus habitaciones, ya que no dejaré que duerman en la misma pieza-dice la de 24 años mientras comienza a caminar seguida por los tres chicos hasta un largo pasillo en el segundo piso

Wao, hay demasiadas habitaciones como para contarlas, me sorprende lo grande que es esta casa-dice la Tsubasa de 14 años mientras la de 24 años le da una sonrisa de lado mientras abre la primera puerta y da a mostrar un gran cuarto de color turquesa

Este cuarto será tuyo Tsubasa, el de los chicos serás los dos cuartos de hay en frente, cada uno tome una llave, dentro de un rato los llamaré para que bajen a cenar, por mientras instálense y acomódense como les de la gana-dice la Tsubasa de 24 años mientras desaparece bajando por las grandes escaleras

Nos vemos al rato chicos, y Dante, espero que no digas nada malo sobe este lugar, ella fue muy gentil prestarnos su casa para hospedarnos-dice Tsubasa antes de encerrarse en el cuarto color turquesa

Bien, creo que voy a inspeccionar este cuarto para no perderme cuando me levante a mitad de la noche-dice Tsubasa mientras comienza a recorrer el gran cuarto que tenía en frente suyo

Media hora después terminó donde mismo, en la puerta del cuarto, mientras que jadeaba un poco cansada ya que el cuarto para ella sola era demasiado, si quizás la hubiera compartido con Makoto, no, el era muy callado cuando no se trataba de cálculos rápidos y precisos, por otra parte estaba Dante, pero el extraño comportamiento del joven peli-verde le dejaba mucho que desear, ya que no sabía porque era tan distante y así de serio

Idiota Dante, ¿acaso tienes algo en la cabeza para no gustarte el soccer?-dice Tsubasa para luego escuchar algo que golpea una de las 3 ventanas que hay en el cuarto, como ya estaba un poco oscuro le dio un poco de miedo-¿Quién esta hay?-no hubo respuesta alguna, así que se dirigió a la ventana del centro, abre las cortinas, luego la ventana, mira hacia fuera y no hay nada, así que entra olvidándosele cerrar la ventana y al momento de irse a tirarse a la cama cansada se escucha una ráfaga de viento y luego una risa, así que se da vuelta y se sorprende por quien ve

Disculpa por entrar en tu cuarto a esta hora de la tarde y sin permiso Tsubasa-dice el albino que sin darse cuenta recibe algo muy duro en su cabeza, que lo deja casi inconciente-t-t-te dije que me disculpaba, acaso no me escuchaste

Eres un idiota, ¿acaso todo los hombres son así de impertinentes e idiotas?-dice un poco asustada Tsubasa, mientras Saru se levanta con un enorme dolor de cabeza, lo que ve al lado de él le impresiona, ya que era una lámpara de mesa

Lo siento, pero te vengo a decir algo-dice Saru, evitando que Tsubasa le lanzara otra cosa irreconocible y velozmente volvió a hablar-esto que te conté la otra vez con Asurei esta resultando a la perfección, pero si me disculpo por el comportamiento que tuvo Beta hacia ti, y por Violet, no te preocupes, ya no es más parte de SSC

Espera, ¿Qué cosa?-dice Tsubasa mientras ve a Saru un poco confundida por lo que esta contando ahora el albino, mientras ve impresionada al chico del futuro

**_Bokura wa umi de sakebanai _**

(Aparece Dante junto a Makoto practicando alegremente con los balones de soccer)_**  
**_**_Yuuhi ni mukai hashiri wa shinai _**

(Aparece Tsubasa junto a Kazemaru mientras se notaba que competían)_**  
**_**_Namida to ase no sono ato wa _**

(Aparecen las managers del Inazuma eleven go junto a las managers adultas del ex Raimon)_**  
**_**_Deodoranto de nioi keshiteru _**

(Aparecen los hicos del Inazuma eleven go entrenando todos juntos)_**  
**_**_Dakedo tsurai koto ya nayami datte aru sa _**

(Aparece Dante mirando seriamente hacia la derecha mientras parece recordar algo)_**  
**_**_Dare datte itsudatte _**

(Aparece Tsubasa seriamente en un cuarto mientras mira la pared frente a ella)_**  
**_**_Doushite nani mo kotae ga nai no _**

(Aparece Kirino sentado en una mesa con la cabeza apoyada en esta, mientras que atrás mirando por la ventana esta mirando Shindou tranquilamente)_**  
**_**_Sore wa kitto _**

(Aparece Dante con una sonrisa en la cara y luego aparece Tsubasa de la misma manera, es decir sonriendo)_**  
**_**_Kimi mo boku mo seishun dakara _**

(juntan la mano entre Dante, Kirino, Makoto, Shindou y al final Tsubasa la cual duda un poco de poner la mano, y hace que todos se rían junto a ella)_**  
**_**_Soshite yuuhi wa boku-tachi no _**

(Vuelve a aparecer Tsubasa, la cual levanta la cabeza impresionada por algo)_**  
**_**_Senaka wo terasu sore ga seishun _**

Vuelven a aparecer Kirino y Shindou en el salón y el peli-rosa levanta la caveza del pupitre, mientras que Shindou mira hacia fuera mas relajado)_**  
**_**_Ima mo seishun _**

(Aparece Tsubasa contenta mientras parece divertida por algo)_**  
**_**_Yappa seishun_**

(Se muestra la razón de que esté contenta Tsubasa y es que Dante está disfrutando de lo que hace, es decir jugar soccer al máximo)

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Hasta la próxima amigos**_


End file.
